Parent's Intuition
by TKayy
Summary: What do Ella and Byron see when Aria and her English teacher are around each other? Or when the other is brought up in a conversation? Contains scenes from the show with some of my own scenes. Byron and Ella POV
1. Chapter 1

**Ella POV**

I was walking past the front door on my way to the living room when Aria came bounding through the door. She slowed as she saw me. She smiled before closing the door softly. I smiled back and walked over to the couch. She was heading to the stairs when I called her name. She turned to me and tilted her head. "Come here," I said patting the seat beside me.

Sighing, she sat her purse down by the stairs and sat beside me. She tucked her feet under her as I did the same. We face each other and leaned into the back of the couch. "So, how was you're first day back at Rosewood?" I asked curiously. We had left Rosewood a year ago, shortly after Alison DiLaurentis, one of her best friends, went missing. We spent the year overseas in Iceland.

Nodding her head, she replied, "Fine."

"You like your teachers?" I questioned further.

The corners of Aria's mouth lifted slightly as she hesitated. "Yeah," she responded. Her voice squeaked a little, a thing she did when she wasn't telling the whole store. I narrowed my eyes at her and smirked. She grinned. "My English teacher is amazing. He is a _very _good teacher." Was she blushing?

"What's his name?"

She grinned happily. "Mr. Fitz."

I bit my bottom lip and nodded smiling. She swallowed and looked at the stairs. Pointing to them, she turned back to me and asked, "May I go? I have homework."

I knitted my eyebrows together. "On your first day?" I asked incredulous. She nodded.

"Mr. Fitz assigned us the first two chapter of To Kill A Mockingbird." This was the teacher she thought was so good? The one that gave her homework on their first day? I shrugged and nodded giving her permission to go. She leaned in and gave me a quick hug before bouncing up the steps. I chuckled to myself and shook my head.

Byron walked in the door just as she got to the top of the stairs. He was about to shout for her when she walked into her room and closed the door. He walked into the living room and sat down beside me.

"Did she have a good day?" he asked. I simply nodded with a smile. "What?" Byron asked with a smile.

"I think your daughter may have her first crush on a teacher." Byron threw his head back on the back of the couch and sighed.

"Wonderful." He said with a groan. I laughed and patted him on the thigh before getting and heading to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>A few days passed and I made sure not to question Aria on her crush. I was never one of those moms who pried into my daughter's life. I did have to admit though, I was intrigued. Aria was never really into guys. None that made her blush, anyways. She had a few boyfriends while we were in Iceland but she never really talked about them or brought them around. I figured she was just trying to find her place in the new environment.<p>

The first Saturday after school began, Aria and I decided to go the movies as part of our mother/daughter day. I had dropped her off at the entrance and went to park the car. I was walking up behind her when I saw a young man walk up to her. The smile he gave her lit up his face. Almost like he was flirting. I stepped up behind Aria and she must have felt my presence.

"Mr. Fitz, hi! Uh, this is my mom, Ella." The smile dropped from the guys face as he nervously shoved his hands into the pocket of his sweatshirt. So, this was Aria's teacher. Interesting. Not exactly what I had pictured.

"Ah, Mr. Fitz, the new English teacher," I spoke up as I held out my hand.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you…Mrs…Montgomery," he soothed out. His voice was dreamy. He sounded and looked _very _young. No wonder she had a crush on the guy. What teenage girl in their right mind wouldn't?

"Oh, please call me Ella. We're a very informal family," I responded stupidly. Why was I acting like this around him? Maybe he just had this influence over every woman. He was able to woo anyone with just a look. "Are you going to see the movie?" I asked motioning to the theater.

Looking up at the sign, he pointed and said, "Yes, I am. It's-it's, uh, one of my favorites," he replied with a smile. His smile was adorable. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see how uncomfortable Aria was. I smiled inwardly. I could make this so much more interesting.

"Oh, Aria's too…She's told us a lot about you," I said knowingly with a smirk. The smile completely fell from his face as he tried to come up with a response. I was making _him _nervous. Why? I looked to Aria. "Although, you forgot to mention," I turned back to Mr. Fitz, "the you're very young part." I smiled at him.

He stuttered as Aria tried desperately to come up with a reply. Finally, Aria took over the conversation for him, "We should get going! The movies starting." She grabbed me by the arm and pushed me toward the entrance.

"It was nice meeting you," I said before allowing my daughter to push me to the theater. As we walked through the entrance, I muttered over to her, "And you forgot to mention the really_ cute_ part!"

* * *

><p>Aria and I found our seats in the theater after buying a bag of popcorn and a soda. We hadn't spoken two words to each other since the incident outside with Mr. Fitz. He seemed very nervous around me. I turned to Aria.<p>

"So, Mr. Fitz seems nice," I stated. Aria looked over at me and smiled before facing the screen again. A few long silent minutes drug buy as I came up with my next attempt at finding out more. "How old is he?"

Aria tensed. What was going on? She turned to me slowly before shrugging. "How should I know?" she defended herself. I shrugged.

"He didn't say anything about himself to you on the first day?" I asked. Most teachers told their students a little about themselves. Especially teachers who were teaching at a new school.

Aria closed her eyes and smiled. "Well, he did mention that he just graduated from Hollis so…" she let my mind do the math. That'd put him in his early twenties. Young, _very _young.

"Hollis?" I questioned. Without waiting for a response, I continued, "Maybe your father knows him. Or maybe he had him as a student his junior year." Aria smiled to me with wide eyes. She faced the screen. I shoved popcorn in my mouth as I waited for the film to begin.

I looked down as I brushed the popcorn crumbs off my hands and saw a pair of feet. I looked up and was met with the back of a grey sweatshirt and jeans. Mr. Fitz.

"Mr. Fitz," I stated. He turned and looked down at me with a wide smile. "Why don't you come sit with us?" I asked motioning toward the seat next to Aria. His eyes averted from to behind me as he tried to come up with an excuse to get out of it.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, okay," he said refusing to look at me. He slid past me and Aria and took his seat next her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them brush hands. As soon as their hands made contact, they moved them away. Aria tensed up immediately beside me.

As lights dimmed and the movie began, I sat my popcorn on Aria's lap offering them some. "Fine, thank you," I faintly heard Mr. Fitz mutter. Aria simply brushed my hand away. I sat the popcorn down on my lap and popped some in my mouth.

* * *

><p>During the movie, I leaned over to Aria. "I have to go to the restroom. You going to be okay?" I whispered. She looked to me and nodded before returning her eyes to the screen. I looked over at Mr. Fitz as a stood. He looked over and smiled before his eyes went back to the screen. I made my way to the bathroom. Before I left the theater, I turned back and looked at the two of them. Aria had remained tense since he sat down beside her. I felt like I was missing something. Brushing it off, I opened the door and quietly made my way to the bathroom.<p>

Returning to the theater, I quietly made my way down the aisle to my seat. I glanced over at Aria and Mr. Fitz and caught a glimpse of something moving. Due to darkness of the room, I wasn't exactly sure what it was. Aria looked up at me and smiled as did Mr. Fitz. Something weird was going on. Aria was _not_ just doing what I thought she was doing! I quickly looked over at Mr. Fitz's pants as my eyes adjusted to the room. They were buttoned. There was no way he was able to get his pants zipped and buttoned that fast. I sighed in relief. If she wasn't doing _that_, then what were they doing?

I shook my head. You're being paranoid because he's a young teacher who's sitting beside your teenage daughter. The rest of the movie went by pretty fast. As the credits rolled, Aria stood and lifted her arms above her head in a stretch. The hem of her shirt lifted slightly revealing some skin. Mr. Fitz, who was still sitting, looked at her out of the corner of his eye before quickly looking down and clenching his jaw. I bit down on my lip to keep from smirking. He was attracted to Aria! Aria was attracted to him and he was attracted to her!

Should I do something? Address the topic? I shook my head. That would only make things worse. They were obviously oblivious to the others feelings. As long as I don't see anything…growing…between them, I'll leave it alone.

We walked outside. Aria and I turned to face Mr. Fitz. I held out my hand. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Fitz." I smiled as he shook my hand.

"Ezra," he stated, nodding.

"Ezra," I corrected with a smile. His eyes turned to Aria.

"I will see you on Monday, Aria," he soothed. I raised my eyebrows as I watched Aria grin at him with a nod. He grinned back before nodding to us and heading off in the other direction. I watched Aria's eyes lower to his butt as she bit her lip and raised an eyebrow. She tilted her head as she watched him round the corner. She turned and saw me watching her.

Aria and I turned to make our way to the car. "Well, that was interesting," I said.

"We've seen the movie before, Mom," Aria replied. I looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes stayed forward. She knew exactly what I had meant.

"He's cute," I stated matter-of-factly. Aria tried to keep from smiling but was failing. I could see it. I leaned in closely as we approached the car. "You really like him," I whispered. She turned to me with a deep blush and shook her head furiously. Oh, she had it bad! I grinned and got in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Byron POV**

I looked over to the front door as it opened. I smiled at Aria and Ella before returning my focus to the television. Ella came over and sat beside me. She grabbed the remote and muted it. I looked at her sideways knowing better than to say something.

"I met Mr. Fitz," she said. I fully turned to her. I glanced up at Aria's open door to make sure she wasn't listening in on our conversation. I moved my eyes back to Ella.

"And?" I whispered questioningly. Ella raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips.

"He's a nice guy. Younger than I expected though. Aria said he graduated from Hollis last year," Ella replied. "You know him?"

I looked up in thought before slowly shaking my head. "I don't think so. I don't know. I meet a lot of new people on campus every day." She nodded in understanding.

After a few minutes of silence, I reached onto the coffee table and grabbed the remote and turning the sound on the TV back on. I held up my arm and Ella climbed over to me cuddling into me side. I laid my head down on top of hers as we watched a movie.

* * *

><p>"You're pretty far into it," I stated a few days later. I handed the <span>To Kill A Mockingbird<span> book back to her. Ella, Aria, and I were having lunch at one of the few places in Rosewood we had missed. I had noticed Aria clutching the book in her hands and asked to see it.

Aria smiled and flipped through the pages as she said, "Yeah, I got like sixty-somethin' pages left and I don't want it to end!"

"You should read her biography next," I told her. Her biography was a good read. It made you understand the reasoning behind the book a lot more.

"The father worship thing becomes a lot clearer," Ella imputed. I looked to her and shook my head with a slightly smile.

Sticking a piece of food in her mouth Aria responded, "Well, I'd worship you both a lot more if you got me another one of these." She held up her plate.

"Ah, the poppy-seed?" Ella questioned.

"Mhmm," Aria responded.

"We'll split it," Ella responded as she turned to get up. She tapped me on the shoulder as she addressed Aria, "Make sure your father doesn't drink all of my coffee, please." Aria chuckled as Ella walked away.

I picked up my coffee and decided to ask my daughter about her English teacher. "You like your teacher?"

Aria's eyes immediately snapped to mine and her grin fell from her face. "What?" she asked.

"Your English teacher. Do you like him?" I asked.

Realization fell over Aria's features. "Oh! Yeah, uh, he's okay," she replied with a nod.

I moved the coffee cup in my hand as I looked down into the brown liquid. "What's his name, again?" I asked.

"Mr. Fitz," she said. Quick to change the subject, she didn't give me time to respond before asking, "Hey, maybe I'll-um-I'll check out that biography at school. What's it called?"

I sat the coffee down. "Oh, I got a copy of it in my office. I'll bring it home. It might inspire you."

Aria smiled down at the book before looking back up at me. "To what, write a novel?"

"You've got it in you," I assured her. She smiled at me. It always one of her dreams to write a novel. She wouldn't let me read her work but I always managed to get a hold of some of it. She was very talented.

"Byron?" I heard a female voice say. I averted my eyes to behind Aria. Meredith. Oh, crap!

* * *

><p>665<p>

Ella and I were in the kitchen preparing dinner. She was humming along as she sat the table.

"I asked Aria about Mr. Fitz today," I said from the stove. She stopped placing the plates down and turned to me.

"What did she say?" she questioned as she walked up to beside me. She leaned her hip against the edge of the counter and crossed her arms over her chest.

I looked over at her and shook my head. "I just asked if she liked her teacher. She said he was okay but she was very jittery when I asked. She changed the topic as quickly as I brought it up." I chuckled. Ella shook her head with a grin plastered on her face.

"I think it's sweet," she said. I gave her a pointed look. She shrugged. "What? Nothing is going on. Your daughter just has a little crush. Don't tell me you never had a crush on one of your teachers growing up."

I sighed. I did. In middle school, I had this young blonde teacher. Mrs. Marx. I had a crush on her all throughout middle school just like every other guy that laid eyes on her. "That was me, though. Aria is…" Of course it was different with Aria. She was my daughter. If she had a crush on this guy then it would be easy for him to take advantage of her. I shook my head at Ella and voiced my thoughts.

"I met the guy. I spent a whole movie sitting with the two of them. He seemed like a really nice guy," she reassured me. It didn't help much.

"You spent a movie with the guy. You don't really know him," I reasoned. She pursed her lips and nodded. Aria and Mike walked into the kitchen just as we put the food on the table causing the conversation to come to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It was a little hard to write for Byron considering he and Ezra don't meet until episode 17 so that's why it's so short. Next up: Ella's POV. I promise it will be a lot longer than this one(= Again, as always, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ella POV**

After finding out my husband was a cheating bastard, I found myself completely forgetting about my daughters crush. It was the farthest thing from my mind. Plus, I hadn't seen her since I moved out. I called and asked for her to come to dinner but every time she would come up with a reason to cancel. I knew she never really intended on coming over but when she told me in the hallway that she couldn't come over because it would be like saying she was okay with me and Byron living apart, it stung. I missed my daughter. I missed my son. I missed my husband. I shook my head as I walked the halls of Rosewood High.

I saw a tall brown haired boy exiting a room. Everyone was supposed to be in the library due to the storm. Kids should not be roaming the halls. I walked a little faster and was about to shout for him to stop when I heard Aria's voice from the classroom I was about to pass.

"So, you're back," she said. She sounded angry and a little hurt. I put my back against the wall and took a few steps closer to the door to listen.

"I never left," I heard a deep voice respond. Mr. Fitz? I knitted my eyebrows together as I continued to listen.

"But you were out," Aria bit out. "Were you sick?" she asked. I could tell by the sound of her voice that she already knew the reason he hadn't been in school and apparently that wasn't it. Mr. Fitz didn't respond so Aria continued, "Well, I only ask because you never answered my calls or my emails." Why was Aria calling and emailing her teacher? How did she have his number? I was beyond confused.

"I went to New York," he quickly put in.

"Why?" she questioned. Oh yeah, Aria was angry.

"To…deal with family issues," he offered.

"Family issues?" Aria asked knowingly.

There was a slight pause before he replied, "My issues." He sighed. I heard the rustling of his jacket. "I needed to clear my head."

"Okay. Well, are you clear? Do you know what you want?" Aria desperately asked.

"I interviewed at another school and…"

Aria interrupted him. "Right, so what you want is to not be here at all."

"Will you please let me finish," he pleaded.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I've just gotten used to filling in the blanks myself!" Aria was beyond mad. She was hardly letting the man talk. I had no clue whatsoever what was going on but I was intrigued. "I mean you tell me at Homecoming that you got a haircut for me and then you just fall of the face of the Earth. I spent days thinking about you!"

"I thought about you every second I was gone," he said. I could hear the rustling of his jacket before he continued in a low voice, "But I also thought about the consequences. The questions from the principal, the school board, your parents." Okay, so a lot more was going on than I originally thought.

"My parents?" Aria asked incredulous. Excuse me, but I think our opinion matters, too.

"We just can't go back to the way it was. Things need to change," he said. It sounded as if he was not only willing Aria to believe it but himself, too.

"Yeah, well they already have," she bit out bitterly. I heard heels against the floor and instantly darted back away from the door. I saw Aria stalk out of the classroom with tears threatening to fall. I slowly stepped closer to the door again straining to hear any sign that Mr. Fitz was coming out. I heard him a heave a sigh. I poked my head around the corner and saw him leaning on his hands which were placed on the desk. His eyes were closed and he was clenching his jaw. I was definitely confused. What the hell was going on between the two of them? Was it really what it sounded like? How long had it been going on? Whatever _it _was. I shook my head and quietly walked away.

* * *

><p>I was walking around the corner when I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry," I apologized. I looked up and saw Hanna.<p>

She smiled at me. "Hey, Mrs. Montgomery. It's all good."

She went to walk past me when I called her name. She turned back to questioningly. I stepped closer to her and lowered my voice a little. "Have you noticed anything different about Aria? Like, the way she's been acting?"

Hanna's eyes softened as she looked around. "She's been a little down, I guess. That's natural." I nodded. Everyone knew about Byron and I splitting up. Hell, the girls probably knew before I did. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't think it's just about you and Mr. Montgomery."

My ears perked up at this. Had Aria told Hanna anything about her and Mr. Fitz. "Oh?" I asked. Hanna nodded but didn't offer up any information. "What do you mean?"

Hanna sighed. "Well, she's been trying to get over this Iceland boy for a while now. I know she was missing him the day of Homecoming. I mean I told her about a boy who likes her and she completely brushed it off. I was like, O-M-G. I mean it's just a boy! She was only there a year; it couldn't have been _that _serious, right?" I nodded slowly. I didn't remember a boy that Aria was crazy about. Maybe Iceland boy was actually Mr. Fitz. I shook my head. That was crazy. From the way Hanna was talking it seemed she had known this boy a while.

"Thank you, Hanna," she nodded and pranced off in the direction she was headed.

* * *

><p>I opened the door softly. "Mr. Fitz? Hi, uh, they need first-aid supplies, too." I would be the one they told to go to the closet and help Mr. Fitz. What was I supposed to say? He was a nice guy but something was going on with him and my daughter.<p>

"Is somebody hurt?" he asked worriedly.

"No, no, no, it's just a prevent heph measure. I'm Ella Montgomery," I held out my hand toward him as he stood. "Aria's mom. We met…"

He smiled. "At the theaters." He reached out and took my hand. "I-I remember." Right. He was flirting with my daughter, how could he not remember?

"Well, of course you would. Why wouldn't you? We practically met in the dark," I replied. I wanted to say something _completely _different but chose not to. Just as I said that, a pair of blue lights clicked on. "Why are these lights working?" I asked pointing to the ceiling.

Mr. Fitz smiled and looked up. "Uhhhh, emergency fixtures? I guess the soul generator just kicked in."

I decided to think about the kids being held captive in this school as they waited out the storm. "Do you think they have anything to eat in here? We've got some jangled nerves out there and I think food would really help." He looked around.

"Why don't-Why don't we take a look under here," he said motioning to a table. We both kneeled down. "Uh, how-how are you doing?" I looked to him in shock. Had Aria told him of our problems? Or had he found out like everyone else in Rosewood? "With the storm," he quickly added.

I brushed it off. "Oh, me? I love this weather. As long as I don't have to fly through it." Mr. Fitz chuckled. "Which if we were on a plane right now, I'd probably be in your lap." Let's see how uncomfortable I can make him.

"Uh, how many waters do we need?" He would change the subject.

"Uh, I would bring them all. Can you shine that over here?" I asked. He grabbed the flashlight and shown it where I told him to. "You would think they would have protein bars or something. Did they at least open the school cafeteria this morning?" I questioned.

"Uh, I don't know. I got here late. Drove back from New York," he clarified. Oh yeah, I forgot about him going to New York.

"You did? Wow! In this weather?" I asked surprised. "That's dedication. No wonder Aria talks so _highly _about you." I can make this so much worse for him. We stood. He lifted the box of waters and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Well, I am grateful to have her in my class." I bet you are. "She's uh…she's very engaged." He smiled and turned to lay the box down on a shelf.

"Good." I wanted to ask him about Aria. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked. He slowly turned to me.

"S-s-sure," he said nervously. He had tensed up.

I looked down. "Have you noticed any changes in Aria in the past few weeks?" I asked softly. I looked up at him. He was obviously debating with himself of how to answer. "I only ask because, um, my husband and I, we separated and I was wondering if and how that's affecting Aria at school." His whole demeanor changed. He felt sorry for me. He definitely knew. "It's not really a question you can directly ask your kid."

"Of course not." He was making it very difficult not to like him. "I'm sorry. About-about you and your husband. As far as Aria goes, I haven't noticed anything…alarming. She's very strong."

I smiled trying to fight back the tears. I did not want to cry in front of him. "Yeah." I looked away from him and used my hair to shield my face. I looked back up at him with a smile as I said, "But she puts up a good front and, um, when she's hurt and she wants to shut you out, you could die of frostbite." I knew I was throwing him a bone. Somehow, he had managed to hurt my daughter. It was wrong of my to actually _want _him to make up with her but with me and Byron being separate maybe it was something she needed.

He blinked down at me sadly. He knew he had messed up. He knew he had hurt her. He knew what he had to look forward to. He averted his eyes. "Oh, protein bars." He motioned up to the top shelf. I looked where he was pointing. "Excuse me," he mumbled as he stepped around me. I quickly moved out of his way. He handed me a box before reaching up to grab another.

I played with the corner of the box as I said, "You know, I'm really glad she has you in her life right now." He looked down at me with hope in his eyes. "An adult that she admires," I quickly added. Hope was gone. He plastered on a fake smile and nodded.

He grabbed the box off the shelf and looked back at me. "Looks like we're gonna have to make-we're gonna have to make a couple of trips." He was definitely making it hard to dislike him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ella POV**

"Alison, she convinced us that she hated Toby and I totally believed her. I guess she was just playing a game," Aria looked defeated. I was meeting her for lunch. We did that a lot since the storm. She had finally come around and accepted the fact that I wasn't living with them anymore. That Byron and I were separated.

"People aren't dolls. You can't just play with them and then put them back in the box," I replied. Finding out your best friend had been lying to you had to be hard. It was hard to find out Byron had been lying to me. I knew Alison wasn't exactly truthful but to put on this whole act about hating someone when it turned out she was really actually dating him seemed a bit much. I warned Aria when I first met her that Alison wasn't someone she should probably hang around with but Aria always had a mind of her own. You couldn't tell her how to run her life. You could put in suggestions but she never let someone else take control of the wheel.

There was a long silence between us. "You've been painting," she stated happily looking between my face and hands. I looked down at the dried paint on my hands. I used to love to paint. After a while though it seemed I had lost my reason for painting.

"Yeah, three years I couldn't find the inspiration to get back to it. Little did I know that all I needed was some lies and infidelity to light that fire." I didn't mean to make her feel guilty about not telling me that Byron was cheating but I couldn't seem to hold the comment back. The smile fell from her face and I immediately felt bad.

"Do you blame me for keeping that secret?" she asked. She almost seemed like she was afraid of the answer. I thought for a moment. In all honesty, I did blame her. Luckily, I've overcome that.

"I wish you would have told me but I don't blame you."

Her eyes moistened a little bit. "I thought I was protecting you," she whispered as tears threatened to fall. I knew that. When I first found out I couldn't understand why she kept it from me all this time but now I understand.

"I know," I reassured her.

"I feel that I made a really big mistake and I just want to make sure you're hearing me when I say I'm really sorry." She had a hard time looking at me.

I reached for her hand on the table before nodding. "I hear you, baby," I said as tears threatened to fall from my own eyes. "But no more secrets, okay?" I smiled.

"No more secrets," she said back to me. I looked down and sucked my bottom lip into my mouth. Now, if only she would tell me about her and Mr. Fitz.

I picked up my coffee and took a sip. The door to the café opened and looked over. Mr. Fitz walked through the door in a pair of athletic shorts and a black sleeveless shirt. His hair was damp from sweat as was shirt. He was mouthing the words to the song playing from the Ipod his ear buds were hooked up to. Aria saw me looking and turned around in her seat. He still hadn't seen us.

Aria spun back around in her chair and held her head down causing her hair to cover her face. I looked at her and narrowed my eyes. I glanced back over at Mr. Fitz to see him staring at us. He lifted his head in acknowledgement and smiled. He lifted a hand and gave a slight wave before walking up to the cashier.

"What was that about?" I asked my daughter. Aria looked up at me.

"What do you mean?" She was playing stupid.

"You don't play stupid well, my darling." I raised my eyebrows and I glanced over her head at Mr. Fitz whose back was still turned. Aria sighed before quickly looking back. She spun her head back around when he turned and saw her looking. He took a swig of his water he had just bought and stared over at us. He was debating whether or not to come over here.

"Hey," his deep voice sounded above us. I looked at Aria to see her eyes tightly shut. I lightly kicked her under the table as I looked up with a smile.

"Hello, Mr. Fitz." He gave me a smile and held out his hand. I took it my own. His hand was really warm. The wetness of his hair and the way the muscles in his arm tightened made me giddy inside. Oh, God. I was attracted to the same man my daughter liked. Crap. "Aria," I said to her harshly.

She glanced up at Mr. Fitz and gave him a small smile. She was obviously still mad at him for leaving Rosewood. He smiled softly down at her. When she looked away the smile slowly fell from his face. Dang it! Once again I couldn't help but like the guy. He seemed to have genuine feelings for Aria.

"Aria!" I heard another voice say. Mr. Fitz turned sideways and saw a brown haired boy walk up. His jaw clenched and he turned back to us.

"Well, I should go. It was nice seeing you again, Mrs….Ella," he said with a smile. I nodded as he turned and hastily walked by the kid who had called Aria's name.

"Noel!" Aria said with a smile. She stood and gave him a light peck on the lips. I looked over to the door to see Mr. Fitz had turned and saw them kiss. His face hardened as he opened the door angrily and shoved his ear buds back into his ear before jogging off.

I looked back up at Aria and Noel with a smile. Again, I was confused. "Mom, this is Noel, my boyfriend." I smiled and nodded to the boy who had his arm wrapped around Aria's waist. Noel returned the gesture before looking back at Aria.

"I thought you were going to Camp Mona," he said.

"I am. We were getting ready to head home so I could meet with Spencer and Emily," she replied with a nod.

"What was he doing here?" Noel whispered as he motioned to the door. Aria cleared her throat and shook her head. What did Noel know? Had Aria told him something about Mr. Fitz? "Are you okay?" he questioned. Aria nodded with a smile.

Aria turned to me with a fake smile already plastered on her face. "Well, we should get going. I'd hate to be late for Mona's party." I smiled and nodded before taking one last sip of coffee and standing.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Noel," I said to the boy. He smiled and nodded.

"You, too." He turned to Aria and said, "I'll talk to you later." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips quickly before leaving. I raised an eyebrow at Aria.

"When did that happen?" I questioned. Aria shrugged and smiled. "Isn't he the guy you liked before Iceland?" I asked suddenly remembering where I had heard the name before. Aria opened her mouth speechless before nodding shamelessly. I grinned at her. I could deal with Noel instead of Mr. Fitz. He was better for her. Well, maybe not better but a whole lot easier and a lot less risky. We linked arms and walked out of the café.

* * *

><p>Getting the call about Hanna was hard. It could have been Aria. She called me from the hospital. I told her if she wanted to she could come spend the night with me but she said she'd probably go to Emily or Spencer's. Personally, I think she just wanted to be alone and made up that excuse. Or maybe she went and met up with Noel….or Mr. Fitz.<p>

I was walking through the halls on Monday when I caught a glimpse of Noel walking into the music room. It was the same room that I had overheard Mr. Fitz's and Aria's conversation. I walked to the door and strained desperately to hear but it was hard because of the rustling from the students in the hallway. I shook my head and gave up the attempt. I walked to my classroom for the day.

Later that day, I was walking to the bathroom when I passed a door. "I've been careful. Remember? Careful made you unhappy." It sounded like Mr. Fitz. I immediately halted and leaned my back against the wall. I really needed to stop listening in on his conversations.

"You don't make me unhappy!" It was Aria. Go figure. I was thankful that there weren't many kids in the hallway. The few that were there were luckily minding there own business. They didn't pay any attention to the creepy teacher clinging to the wall outside Mr. Fitz's classroom. "You totally mess me up and I feel miserable sometimes but…you don't make me unhappy," she continued. I couldn't help but smile to myself. My baby was all grown up. I shook my head. Bear in mind, Ella, she's talking to her English teacher/whatever. There was a long pause before she spoke again. "I mean I wasn't unhappy the other night."

What the hell did they do the other night? I knitted my eyebrows in thought. No. Aria wasn't that stupid…was she?

"But…?" Mr. Fitz questioned.

"But…" Aria sighed. "Would you go back if you could? If you knew that it would be this complicated would you've even talked to me that first day in the bar?" Bar? Why was Aria in a bar? Wait, when were they _both _in a bar? So, did they meet before school started? No, that couldn't be. We got back the day before school started. So, what, he talked to her in a bar _after _he knew she was his sixteen year old student? Okay, maybe I should just confront Aria and ask her instead of torturing myself with something that may not even be as it seems.

She was met by silence. I poked my head around the corner and saw him sitting down in the seat in front of her. "I've thought about it. If I'd left before you walked in. There'd been problems. You'd just be a pretty girl who sits one row over from the windows and I'd be the new teacher." I leaned back to make sure they wouldn't see me if they looked to the door. Maybe these feelings were a lot deeper than I originally thought. I shook my head. He's her teacher. He's her teacher. I replayed that phrase over and over in my mind.

"All neat and tidy." They both shared a breathy chuckle.

"Is that what you want?" he asked. "To go back?" He was obviously hoping she would say no. He liked her. He _really _liked her.

"No," she soothed.

"Me neither. So, we don't go back. We go forward…together," he said. I could tell by his voice that he was smiling. He was probably giving her smile that no woman in there right mind could resist. Did he have any other smile? I shook my head. I heard a rustling and poked my head around the corner. I jumped back when I saw them standing and walked quickly by the door.

Should I tell Byron? I hadn't told him any of it. I didn't even want to talk to him. I decided it was better if I just kept it to myself incase it wasn't what I thought. I needed to know more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Byron POV**

Being by myself was a lot harder than I had planned on it being. I used to be single once so why was it so difficult. Every time that thought popped into my head the same reply followed suite: You didn't have two teenagers back then.

Aria was being decent. I mean she obviously didn't like the idea of us living apart but that was expected. She saw her mother just about as much as she saw me. I remember going up to her room in the middle of the night after her mother found out about the affair. I woke her up just so I could apologize for putting her in the position she had been for the past year. She didn't respond. She just fell back asleep. She still hated what I had done but she hadn't brought up the Meredith situation since I told her I wasn't moving out.

Mike on the other hand was having a tough time dealing with the changes. He was always either in his room with the music blasting out everyone's eardrums or he was out. When I had informed him of his mother beginning to date, he got furious and yelled at me for letting her. There was nothing I could do. I lost my chance to tell she wasn't allowed to date back when I decided that I was gaining feelings for one of my students.

That brought the thought of Aria and her English teacher to my mind. Was Aria still crushing on him? She hadn't said anything in a while.

I was fixing supper as I watched Mike and Aria pass each other without saying a word to one another. Mike got into the fridge. I turned and saw him grabbing the pizza box. "Hey, dinner's almost ready!"

"I'm not hungry," he responded as my phone started ringing. I gave him a pointed look. Sighing, he stuffed the box back in the refrigerator.

I took out my phone. "All right, listen, I gotta take this call but then we are all sitting down at this table and having dinner as a family." I sat the bowl down on the table and made my way into the living room to take the call.

I finished the call and my way back into the kitchen when I heard Mike say, "…that English teacher, you know the one that you think is so great? He's having a thing with one of his students." Mike put a piece of food in his mouth.

"That's not funny, Mike," I said as I thought back to Aria's crush on him. "Accusations like that can ruin someone's life."

"I'm not making a joke. Noel swears that he saw them together and he feels terrible for the girl but, you know, tomorrow he's gonna tell the principal," Mike said as he looked between me and Aria. I turned to Aria.

"Aria? Have you heard anything about this?" Oh, no! Please, God, no. The look on her face had me worried.

She was silent for a while. It was excruciating waiting for her to reply. "Dad…I've totally screwed up," she whispered. Imma kill him! How could Aria do something like this? How could she start something with her teacher? How could a teacher take advantage of his student? Suddenly, Meredith came rushing to mind. Crap. If I said something to Aria about this teacher she would just throw that in my face.

"I promised Spencer that I'd study at her place tonight. We've got this huge midterm tomorrow. She's totally going to kill me," she said with a smile. She got up quickly and grabbed her bag before she walked out the door.

"So, are we going to eat or what?" Mike asked. I looked down at him in wonder. Did Aria really have something going on with this teacher? Am I just looking more into it because of the fear of her becoming like me? The fear of her being involved in a teacher/student relationship?

"Yeah," I muttered as I took the seat Aria had once occupied.

We ate in silence. After Mike had finished his food, he looked up at me. "Did Aria act a little…strange to you?" I looked up and stopped chewing. I slowly chewed the piece of food in my mouth and swallowed.

"No," I stated. No reason to get Mike involved. I guess if there was something going on with my daughter and her teacher, I'd hear about it.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed. I hadn't heard from the school board or the principal telling me my daughter was suspended for having a relationship beyond the teacherstudent boundaries with Mr. Fitz. I sighed with relief when I had heard that Noel had in fact told the principal about an affair Mr. Fitz was having with a student but that it didn't hold any weight. Noel had been caught cheating. He would have said just about anything to get the spotlight of himself. He was lying.

Aria was not having a relationship with her teacher. Mr. Fitz was not taking advantage of my little girl. Everything was fine. She wasn't getting herself involved in impossible situations. Now, all I needed to do to get my life back on track was figure out a way to get Ella to love me again. To get her to come back home so we could be a family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ella POV**

"Simone!" I said as I walked out to my car. Simone smiled at me. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I leaned in and gave her a hug.

"I was just in town visiting my parents and thought I'd come say hello. I went by your house but Byron said you had moved out…is everything okay?" she asked me.

I smiled and nodded. "Byron and I separated not too long ago." Simone smiled. "Did you see Aria?"

Simone shook her head. "No, she had already left for school when I went by her house."

"Well, I'm headed there right now! Say, are you doing anything today? I was wondering if you'd like to talk to my class about life after Rosewood," I wondered.

"Class?" she questioned with a smile.

"I'm substitute teaching until they can find me a permanent teaching position. I'm covering for a English class today."

"I'd be honored to talk to them." She smiled at me. I told her I'd meet her at school and got in my car.

* * *

><p>"Surprise!" I said as I rounded the corner and say my daughter wiping a table. She looked up. She grinned.<p>

"Simone?" she said incredulous. She jumped down and rushed into her former babysitter's arms. "What are you doing here?" she asked happily.

"I wanted to surprise you," she stated.

"She's in town visiting her parents so I hijacked her…" I started.

Aria interrupted. "Mom, I don't need a babysitter anymore."

"No, but my first period English class does," I teased.

"Your mom invited me to speak to her classes. You know, try to convince them that there is life after Rosewood." Aria smiled at her before turning her attention to me.

"And it's actually a very impressive life. Guess who is now a published author." Simone looked at me nervously. She was very modest when it came to her writing.

Aria looked at her with wide eyes. "What?" she question unbelievingly. "That's fantastic!"

"Okay, okay, slow down! Two short stories and an online journal and your mom thinks I'm J.K Rowling!" she joked.

"Well, mom, why didn't you tell me Simone was coming?" she asked.

"Well, because some of us can keep a secret," I replied. Aria raised her eyebrows as she looked down. Was she doing that because of the Byron/Meredith secret or because of the Mr. Fitz secret?

Aria and Simone chatted for a bit while I was deep in thought. I was brought out my thoughts by Aria mentioning my name. "You should come to mine, too. Hanna, Spencer, Emily, we're all in the same English class." Simone was about the same age as Mr. Fitz. This could be my chance to see what exactly was going on with him and Aria.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that? That's a great idea." I spotted Ezra talking to a student. "I'll be right back." I rushed over to Mr. Fitz.

"Ezra!" I called. I figured now we could properly be on a first name basis since we practically work together. He turned to me and smiled.

"Hey," he said as I came up to him.

"Hey," I replied. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in having someone speak to Aria's class about life after Rosewood. She's a published author. She's written two short stories and she has an online journal."

Ezra shook his head. "Yeah! That'd be great!" he gave me his boyish smile.

"Great. Her name is Simone. She's a friend of the family. She used to be Aria's babysitter, actually." Ezra smiled softly at that. He grinned. "Maybe you two could go out for a coffee while she's in town. I know she'd love it!" The smile fell from his face. He was about to protest when I interrupted, "Please? I think you will have a nice time. I promise you, you will like her." He sighed. "Please?" I added.

Finally, he nodded. "Okay," he replied begrudgingly. I grinned.

"Great!" I smiled back at him before making my way back to Simone and Aria. I was grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay, volume…mother on campus," I heard Simone mutter as I walked up.

"Okay, so we're all set. Uh, Mr. Fitz is in and Simone, you are booked 'til lunch. If you have time for a cup of coffee while you're in town, I think he'd really like to pick your brain." Aria's grin faltered. Simone narrowed her eyes at me.

"Say yes! He's very single and very handsome." I intentionally looked over at Aria. "Am I wrong?" I asked innocently. Aria shook her head and looked to Simone. Aria was worried beyond a doubt that Mr. Fitz and Simone would hit it off.

Just then, the bell rang. "Well, Simone and I are off to class. Have fun today, sweetie!" I leaned in and pecked her on the cheek before grabbing Simone and leading her to my classroom.

* * *

><p>I was weaving in and out of the crowd of students when I spotted Aria with Simone. I walked over to them. "Hey! I didn't know you were coming to this! Two days in a row? Are you dipping in that locker?" I joked. Aria had her back turned to us. She must be looking for Ezra.<p>

Simone laughed. I looked over at Aria. "Ezra mentioned that he was on the chaperone shift so I decided to stop by," she replied.

"Oh, so you and Ezra had a nice time," I said with a smile. I could see the hurt on Aria's face out of the corner of my eye. Suddenly, I felt bad about setting them up on a date. Even if nothing was going on between them, I did know that my daughter had a crush on him and here I was setting him up with her old babysitter.

Simone blushed and nodded. "He's terrific." She faced Aria. "You're lucky. They did _not _have English teachers like that when I was here." Aria smiled smugly. Oh yeah, I felt _really_ bad.

* * *

><p>"Hey, why aren't you dancing?" I asked Aria as she walked up to me.<p>

She smiled. "Bathroom break," she said as an explanation. "Mom, how long does Simone plan on staying here?" she questioned.

I looked to the crowd of dancers. "I don't know. She and Mr. Fitz seem to be hitting it off."

Aria rolled her eyes in disgust. "Well, I think she's making a fool of herself," she muttered.

"Why, because she's going after what she wants? Some men find that appealing." Aria looked down in sadness. In that moment, I decided to call her out on her feelings. "I think I know what's going on here," I whispered. Aria's eyes grew wide as she moved her head slightly. "You're jealous," I answered her unasked question.

"What?" she asked. "Why would you say that?"

I ignored her question. "Honey, she's your old babysitter and she's your friend and she's spending more time with Mr. Fitz than you." I decided to give her some advice. I could tell that she really liked him so I didn't really care if this made her go after him more or not. I had to say it. "But, Aria cut her some slack. You know, it's hard to meet nice guys. Sometimes you got to strike while the iron's hot." I touched her cheek lightly. "You'll understand one day." With that, I walked past her.

* * *

><p>Byron and I danced quietly to our song. I hated to admit it but I missed this. I missed my husband. I leaned back slightly. "So, have you met Mr. Fitz?" I asked off topic. We had just finished discussing our relationship and I needed something else to talk about.<p>

Byron shook his head. "No." He was quiet for a while. "Did you hear that rumor last week?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're going to have to be specific."

"About Mr. Fitz. About him dating a student?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows. So, he and Aria were dating? _And _people knew? "Well, the kid who spread it must have been lying. He was suspended for stealing answers to exams." I nodded. That would be Noel. So, he must have seen something between Aria and Ezra and told the principal.

"That's not the vibe I get from him anyway," I assured him. I liked Ezra. He was a nice guy. If Aria was dating him, I didn't want to know about it. Byron smiled and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ella POV**

Byron and I pulled up to the museum. My car broke down so inevitably I had to call Byron to come fix it. He was unable to get the car running again so he had offered to take me.

"Oh, um, you have enough cash for a cab ride home?" he asked as I unbuckled my seatbelt.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"So, I guess that's it." He turned to me and smiled. "Have a good time."

"Thanks," I replied. His eyes were bright in the night. He looked so handsome in the moonlight. Maybe I was ready to try and work things out with him. He was trying so hard. I know he cheated but maybe we could somehow get past it. "I can't believe you drove me all the way here."

"Why?" he whispered.

I looked away from him. "I just-I don't know anybody else who would do that for me." I smiled at him.

"Well, it's only fair. I mean I was the one who suggested we buy a used car with a kill switch." We shared a knowing smile. I nodded at him. I had told him not to buy it but did he listen? No. He went with his gut. I leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Goodbye."

"Bye," he whispered back looking in my eyes. We sat there for a few seconds looking at each other. Before I knew it, our lips had met. We were like a couple of teenagers making out in the front seat of his car. I opened my eyes as we kissed and looked over at the museum. My eyes widened as I saw Ezra and Aria standing in the doorway. The light was hitting only them. They were smiling at each other. Then Ezra leaned down and kissed her softly. He reached for her hand and led her down the steps into darkness.

I pulled back from Byron suddenly. "I-I'm sorry," he started.

I shook my head. "No, it was fine. You should get back so you can go on that date," I said with a smile.

Byron chewed on his lip as he looked down. "I actually don't have a date. I was trying to, I don't know, make you jealous, I guess." I chuckled.

"Want to go out to dinner?" I asked.

"What about the museum?" he questioned. I looked back at the foot of the steps. I saw the silhouette of two people and smiled. I shook my head.

"I want to go out to dinner." Byron smiled and put the car in drive.

* * *

><p>"Hey," I said as I walked into school and spotted my daughter. "I was just going to text you," I said happily.<p>

"Why? What's up?" she asked just as happily. We started walking through the halls of Rosewood Day.

"I was wondering what you were doing after school today and hoping you might want to go clothes shopping with me," I replied.

"Sure," she said as we rounded a corner. "Why the sudden urge to splurge?" she questioned.

I sighed. "I just think it's time to upgrade a little." I didn't want to tell her about Byron and I maybe possibly getting back together until it was closer to being official so I decided to change the subject. "So, how was your sleepover at Spencer's?" I asked knowingly.

"Oh, you know the usual. Chick flick, popcorn, Cosmo quiz, lights out." She chuckled nervously. "How about you?"

I hadn't planned on what to say. "Uh, me? Um, I had a great night." I cleared my throat nervously.

She smiled at me. "Oh yeah? What'd you do?" I wanted so badly to retort, your dad, but chose not to.

I decided to make her squirm a little. "I went to see this really wonderful exhibit."

Eyes huge, she raised her eyebrows and asked, "What?" She was beyond scared.

"Yeah, they had a big opening at the Philadelphia Art Museum." Her eyes remained big and round in terror. She fought terribly to come up with a response.

"You-You went last night?" she questioned.

Should I tell her I saw her and Ezra? I licked my lip and looked down. "Yeah. Oh, I know. Partying on a school night, I know, I'm out of control but it was great. It was really exciting to meet the artist. It was really exciting…" Was she smiling in relief? "So, anyhow, um, I have to get to class and so do you so, meet me in my office after?" she nodded as I turned and left.

I had racked my brain all day long trying to figure out what to say to Aria about what I had seen at the museum. I had come up with this clever way to confront her about the situation but then I remembered the look of pure happiness on her face when her and Ezra were together and thought better of it. They weren't hurting anybody and her grade wasn't being influenced by the relationship. Aria always did well in English. That was probably one of the many things that attracted Ezra to her.

* * *

><p>"This would look great on you," Aria said as she held up a black blouse. I took it from her and held it up to my body. She smiled and nodded with raised eyebrows. I pursed my lips trying to decide whether or not to get it. I folded it over my arm along with the other shirts I was getting.<p>

"You want to go look at your clothes now?" I questioned. She shrugged and we headed to her section. I studied her as she picked out her clothes. She seemed happier. She seemed…more carefree. I smiled. If she was happy, I was happy. She looked down at her bag when she heard it beep. In record time, she rummaged through it and pulled out her phone. She read the message and grinned from ear to ear as she typed a reply.

When she finished typing, she placed the phone back in her bag and turned to me with the grin still engraved on her face. "What?" she questioned with a smile. I shook my head and pursed my lips.

She scrunched her eyebrows together but brushed it off as she returned to the clothing rack. "I like this one," I said grabbing a black thigh length dress. It was simple. Not very Aria-like but it was cute. "It'll make you look older," I reasoned with her. I held it out to her and let it sway back and forth on my finger mockingly. She swiped the dress from my hand and folded it over her arm.

"Let me go try it on and see if I like it," she said as she sauntered off to the changing room. She left her purse with me. I heard her phone beep as she closed the door to the dressing room. I checked to make sure she wasn't looking before grabbing her phone. I looked at the screen and smiled. It read: E.F. I raised an eyebrow. Ezra Fitz.

Every time I thought about him being her teacher, I couldn't help but question my decision to remain silent on the topic. I saw how happy they were but if anyone found out about them, his career and life would be ruined and Aria would be known around Rosewood as the slut who dated her teacher for a better grade. I know that's not true but it's the way it looked.

I heard her unlock the door and immediately dropped her phone in her bag. She came out with her arms spread out. "What do you think?" she questioned. I grinned at her lovingly.

"You look beautiful," I said genuinely.

Aria tilted her head. "You always say that."

"And this time I mean it," I replied.

Her smile fell. "You don't the other times?" she questioned hurtfully.

I opened my mouth. I snapped it shut and closed my eyes. Teenagers and their hormones. "That's not what I mean."

Aria nodded. She didn't quite believe me. She turned and stomped toward the changing room. "You got a message!" I quickly informed her. She spun around and flew back to my side.

"What?" she asked horrified.

I pointed to the purse. "It beeped. I'm assuming it was your phone. I didn't look…" I trailed off as she rummaged through her bag and retrieved the phone. She clutched it to her chest as she walked back to the changing room. She was _determined _to keep it a secret. I sighed. It was times like these where I realized that maybe, just maybe, I was doing the right thing by keeping my mouth shut.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I promise there will be more of Byron after he and Ezra meet. It's kind of hard to write his opinion of Ezra when, you know, he hasn't even met the guy yet. Lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ella POV<strong>

"Aria?" I shouted as I saw her walk by me with her eyes glued to her cell phone. She turned to me with the phone still in a tight grip. "Hi, sweetie," I said as I walked to catch up with her.

"Hey, mom," she said with a smile. She stopped for a few seconds to allow me time to catch up before we fell into step with one another.

"Your ears must have been burning," I stated.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"I was just talking to the principal about you and Mr. Fitz," I replied. I turned around in front of her making her stop. When her eyes bulged, I realized how it must have sounded.

"Why?" she asked petrified. Was that all she could ask?

"Well, he wants to take your class to New York to see the Fitzgerald show but the principal told him there was no money." I looked back over my shoulder as I toyed with the corner of the file I was holding. "Do you want to walk with me?"

Licking her lips, Aria nodded. "Sure," we fell into step with one another once again.

"What's up?" I asked as I opened the file and looked down at it.

"So, dad wrote me a check this morning for the dance marathon…" she trailed off. I had a feeling I knew where this was headed.

I looked over at her and closed the file. "Okay?"

"And when I got to his checkbook I found the ticket that was yours to the museum. I guess it was in dad's car." I flipped through the file nervously. "You didn't mention you borrowed his car."

I swear, my daughter could be a detective. She definitely knew something was up. Or maybe she was just trying to piece together my night to find out if I saw her with Ezra. "Oh, no. Well, I didn't think I had to. Why, did you have it on reserve for the night?" I questioned bringing the conversation back to her.

"No," she said. Um, I'm just confused," she said as we entered the schools courtyard. "Did you go to that exhibit or not?" Finally, she asked the question she had been dying to ask me since she found out. Should I tell her the truth? I mean, she's my daughter. I don't want to lie to her.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, no. I skipped it and I went out to a really nice dinner instead," I told her truthfully. She nodded slightly.

"By yourself?" she asked suddenly relaxed.

"No." Damn, she could ask a lot of questions. "I was with a friend." I wasn't really lying. Her father and I were technically friends. I just failed to tell her the part about where I went out to dinner with my husband who I was separated from. "I gotta get to class. See you, later." I quickly walked away from her before she could ask anymore questions that I wasn't prepared to answer.

* * *

><p>"Ella?" I heard a voice in the doorway. I turned my head to see Ezra Fitz standing there with a boyish smile gracing his scruffy face. I had to admit, he was looking pretty good standing there in black trousers with a maroon shirt and black tie. I smiled back at him and motioned for him to enter.<p>

"Ezra, nice to see you," I said as he walked up to my desk. I clasped my hands together on my desk. "I didn't see you today," I said suddenly remembering that I usually see him once a day.

"I just got back from New York. I went to a silent auction," he stated. I nodded. He looked down at his hands nervously. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay…" I drawled out. Was he going to ask me something pertaining to my daughter? Was he going to tell me about him and my daughter?

"Parent/teacher conferences are coming up soon. What exactly should I have planned?" he asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Well, I guess it's not about Aria. Damn it.

"You probably have more experience than I do…" I told him. He smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Right. I just thought since you've probably been on the parent side of a parent/teacher conference that you would know a little about the teacher side of it. But I guess with Aria as a daughter you probably don't have to attend many." He replied with a blush. He just complimented my daughter inadvertently. He was cute when he blushed.

"Well, not so much with Aria. I have had to go a few times for Mike though. He's not the prize student my daughter is." Ezra nodded. "He's good in school but, you know boys, only when he wants to be. If it's not something that is considered cool that week, he'll flunk every class he can." I heard Ezra chuckle.

He ran a hand over the stubble lining his jaw. "I wouldn't really know. I was never considered cool in high school. College, either. I was the guy who kept to himself and did a lot of studying. I wasn't considered an outsider but I wasn't really in a clique either," he explained. I could definitely see what Aria saw in the guy. He was everything most women dreamed for. Aria was one lucky girl.

"Ah, so you were the nerd," I teased him.

He laughed loudly. "That's what my roommate used to call me. He'd come home with a girl and I'd be sitting at the desk writing or laying in bed reading. He'd groan when the girl would leave because they weren't alone." I shook my head and smiled. "So, no advice?" he asked desperately.

I looked up at him and sighed. "Just make sure you tell them if you fear something is going on with their child. I'd hate it if a teacher saw something happening with one of my children and didn't say anything. Also, be sure to do as much complimenting as you can. People love it when other people compliment their kid." Ezra nodded as he mentally recorded every word I was saying.

"Thanks, Ella," he said as he turned to leave.

"Oh, Ezra?" I shouted after him. He turned in the doorway and leaned his shoulder against the doorjamb. He lifted his head slightly giving me permission to continue as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Have you spoken to Simone since she left?" I asked. I hadn't asked him what happened between the two of them. I assumed nothing considering I saw him and Aria at the museum.

The soft smile fell from his face as he looked anywhere but at me. "Uh, no I haven't. She did mention something about talking to her editor for me. See if he'd, you know, meet with me and take a look at some of my work." I knitted my eyebrows together.

"I thought the two of you would surely hit it off. She's beautiful, smart…"

"Ella," Ezra cut me off. He smiled apologetically at me. "I appreciate you trying to set me up with Simone but…" I clenched his jaw in thought. "I'm not really looking for a relationship right now. I just started working here and I'm trying my best to settle in. Simone's great…it's just bad timing on my part." I nodded. Not looking for a relationship, huh? Then why are you with my daughter?

Ezra smiled at me. He nodded before pushing himself off the doorjamb and walking out the door. Either the man was using my daughter or he was really committed to her. I still wanted to know how long this thing with him and Aria had been going on. I mean, how do you get these kinds of feelings for a student? Especially, when she doesn't stay after school for any reason. Unless she stayed after in hopes of somehow finding a connection with her hunky English teacher. I shook my head. I wasn't going to get anywhere thinking things over in my head. I needed a way to confront Aria.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ella POV**

I sighed as I made my way into Rosewood High. I didn't get any sleep. My mind kept wondering back to Aria and Ezra. Maybe I should find out a little more about what's going on between them before I decide whether or not to confront Aria. They both seemed to smile a lot when they're around each other. I had seen the way he looked at her at the museum. Even from a distance, the glow in his eyes as he peered down at Aria was unmistakable. He was falling in love with her. At the time, I couldn't place the feeling that came with the glow but after a series of endless night pondering it I came to only one conclusion. Ezra Fitz was falling in love with Aria Montgomery. Maybe he was already in love with her. The question I had was: did Aria feel the same? Or were her feelings more of a crush on her English teacher.

I walked into the cafeteria at the beginning of lunch and scanned the crowded room. I saw Ezra sitting alone at a table looking down at his thermos. I weaved in and out of the people until I stood beside him. "Mind if I join you?" I asked politely. His head snapped up. He stood and held out a hand to the chair offering it to me. As I sat so did he. Damn. He was a gentleman. One more reason for _every_ woman on the planet to love the guy. I smiled at him as I popped the lid off the container holding my salad. "You want some of this?" I asked when I noticed he didn't have any food.

He held up his hand and shook his head. "I already ate. Last period is my free period so I ate it then. Thanks anyway, though," he quickly added. I smiled and nodded at him. I felt the seat next me being pulled out. I glanced over my shoulder to see Ms. Welsh sitting and scooting it closer to the table.

"Hello, Ezra," she smiled flirtatiously at him. He gave her a reserved but polite smile in return. "How was your couple of days off? Where'd you go?" she asked curiously.

"I went to New York for an auction," he responded.

"An auction? Did you get anything?" she asked.

"It was a silent auction. A private book signing and coffee with the author," he said. I had pulled out some papers and was flipped through them when he responded to Ms. Welsh's question.

"You know, I really liked his early work," she replied. I looked up and saw her smiling at him lovingly. "That book about the teacher in Newark." I studied him as he took this information in.

"So, do you want coffee with Leonard Adams and an autographed book?" he asked her. The look on his face said he wanted nothing more than for her to reject the offer. I knew very well that she was going to say yes. She thought this would be her chance at a date with the guy. She was pining after a guy who was probably more than half her age.

"Count me in!" she said happily.

"What was the name of the Newark book?" I spoke up.

"Looseleaf," he responded softly. If I remember correctly, the book had been about a teacher who went to prison for being in a romantic relationship with a student. Ironic.

"That was good, wasn't it?" I asked. I hated Adams with a passion but that was actually the only book he ever wrote that I enjoyed. Once again, ironic. Ezra nodded.

"Well, why don't you come with us, Ella?" I was surprised she asked me. She turned her attention to Ezra who was nervously holding his thermos. "How many people can you bring?" she wondered.

"As-As many as I want," he stated as he shifted nervously in his seat.

"Well, come with us, Ella!" Ms. Welsh said again.

"All right, I will," I replied smiling at Ezra. He looked petrified. I was going to go have a coffee with an author I didn't like with my daughter's boyfriend/teacher and the woman who is pining after him. This should be…interesting.

Ezra leaned back and took a swig from his thermos. I picked up my fork and started to eat my salad. I looked up when I heard a harsh, intense voice.

"I'm looking for Coach Walton." Nick McCullers.

"Is the coach expecting you?" Ezra asked as he looked up at the angry man.

"The coach is avoiding me. That's what the coach is doing," he said loudly. The chatter of the students in the cafeteria silenced.

Ezra stood to meet Nick's height. "Are you a parent?" he asked completely oblivious as to who was standing in front of him.

"Yes, I'm a parent," Nick scoffed. "Nick McCullers. My daughter's Paige McCullers."

"I have your daughter in English Comp. I'm Ezra Fitz," he said softly holding out his hand.

Ignoring Ezra's outstretched hand, Nick continued domineeringly, "The coach."

"Tell you what. Why don't we walk down to the principal's office and see if we can't find Coach Walton?" Ezra was doing his best to calm Nick but little did he know that very few people were ever able to do that. Especially when it came to Paige, his prize daughter who could do no wrong.

"I've seen the principal," he said loudly, "and all I got was a lot of politically correct doubletalk about the agenda in this place that's penalizing my daughter. Taking opportunities away from her and giving them to someone who doesn't deserve them." He must be talking about Emily. Aria told me that Emily and Paige were competing for anchor and that Emily ended up getting the spot.

"Everybody gets a fair chance here, Mr. McCullers. We go out of our way to make sure that that's how it works." Although Ezra's voice remained low and calm, it was lined with dead seriousness. He knew exactly who Nick was talking about and why he was there. It had nothing to do with Emily getting the spot. This was about Emily being gay.

"My girl is the best swimmer on that team and you can't give it to somebody just because-"

Ezra was quick to jump in. "You're in a cafeteria, Mr. McCullers, filled with kids trying to have lunch." Ezra was angry. "I don't think that's the audience you want, is it?" I had to applaud Ezra in that moment. If I had been the one confronted with Nick, there was no way I would be able to remain calm like Ezra did.

Nick looked down in defeat. Ezra stepped sideways and held his arm for Nick to go first. After he walked by, Ezra looked down at Ms. Welsh and me before following Nick to the principal's office. I looked over at Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and…Emily. She looked like she was somewhere between shouting and crying. Aria looked at me and gave a soft smile. I stood and followed Ezra and Nick.

"I can guarantee you, Mr. McCullers, that's not the reason Emily got the spot. Emily's been in my class all year and if there is one thing I know about her it's that she doesn't take anything unless she is fully sure that she deserved it." I heard Ezra say as I rounded the corner. Nick looked down before storming into the principal's office. Ezra sighed in frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Everything okay?" I asked him softly. He opened his eyes and looked at me as he clenched his jaw. He nodded as he took a deep breath and placed his hands on his hips. "That was very brave of you," I said. He looked baffled at me. I smiled. "Not too many people are able to handle him like that. He's a loose cannon, always has been."

Ezra sighed. "Big fish?" he asked with a smirk. I nodded. "Great. He'll probably do everything in his power to get me out of a job."

"I'll talk to the principal in your favor if that happens," I reassured him. "I'm sure the rest of that cafeteria will, too." He gave me a wide smile.

He shook his head. "It bothers me. When he got out here he made a comment about Emily being gay. He said it was the only reason they gave the spot to her." He took a deep breath to calm himself. I squinted at him. "My brother's gay." He shook head. "_Was_ gay. He killed himself a few years for pretty much this reason. Everybody looked at him differently, like he was a disease. Treated him like one, too."

I sighed. "I'm sorry," I spoke quietly. He sniffled as he looked down. He shook his head.

"Luckily, my older brother was there for me, you know, to help deal with it. My parents weren't exactly happy with the idea of Rick being gay." I nodded in understanding. I'm sure Emily's mom didn't take the fact that her daughter was gay lightly. Pam was very traditional. She was very set in her ways. She loved Emily but it was going to take her a while to come to terms with Emily being gay.

I stood there silently, unsure of what to say. He sniffled again before looking back up at me with red rimmed eyes. He smiled. "Thanks, Ella." I smiled back and nodded once. He turned and slowly made his way to his classroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Byron's POV**

I walked through the school in search of Ella. I wanted to talk to her about the conferences and about us. I walked the halls quickly and peeked my head into each door until I finally found her. I stood outside and waited until the meeting she was in was over. A pile of faculty members ran out the room. I walked in and smiled at her as she walked slowly from the back of the room.

"Hey, Ella," I said softly. Ella smiled at me as she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey, you. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I just got a text from the dean at Hollis informing me that I have meetings all day today. I was scheduled to meet with Aria's teachers but I guess now I can't," I filled her in. She walked by me to which I followed.

"So, you can't make any of the teacher conferences?" she asked as we stepped through the door and into a student filled hallway.

"No, I can do them. I just need to reschedule them for tomorrow."

"Well, you don't have to see all of them. You should meet her French teacher, Mr. Currency and, oh, are you going to meet Ezra?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Ezra?" I asked confused. Had Aria mentioned an Ezra? Had Ella mentioned an Ezra? Why was she so anxious for me to meet him?

"Ezra Fitz, her English teacher." Ah, the teacher she had a crush on. Did she still have a crush on him? "Aria's crazy about him and I can see why." I guess that answers that question. Why was Ella blushing? "He's very smart, he's attractive, and sensitive." Did her voice just get…flirty? Was she crushing on the guy as well? No. We're working things out. She wouldn't go behind my back with the same guy that our daughter liked…would she?

"Does he also play guitar?" I asked dumbly.

"Uh, not that I know of but he does know how to handle a loose cannon. Today, Nick McCullers showed up."

"McCullers? From the library board?" I asked. I never really liked the guy. He thought he and his family were above everyone else. Much like the Hastings except the Hastings had reason to believe they were better than others. They were a smart and very competitive family.

"Same one with the very same paranoia. He was about to launch into the gay agenda right there in the cafeteria. Ezra totally calmed the waters, completely diffused the situation. It was something to see," she said softly. She had a soft spot for this guy.

I hummed. "Well, I'm sorry I missed that," I said.

"You should meet him," she urged me. "You'll like him," she added with a smile. I shook my head. I wasn't too sure about meeting the guy. He seemed great but did I really need to waste my time meeting with him? Aria always did well in English. That was the only class she hadn't skipped since Ella moved out. "I'm late," she said as she turned to leave.

"Listen, Ella," I said quickly. She turned back to me expectantly. "I thought maybe we could just pick up from where we left off, maybe, next Friday," I said anxiously. After being on one date, I couldn't wait to have more. Her leaving actually gave us the chance to go back to the way we used to be before we had Aria and Mike.

"Sure." I smiled happily. "Oh, I can't," she corrected. She looked to her left as she said, "I'm actually going to a book signing with Ezra. Leonard Adams." She was blowing me off for _Ezra_? What the hell?

"A-Adams?" I asked incredulous. "Bu-I-I thought you hated Adams?" I asked.

"Well, I liked his early stuff." There was that seductive smile again. The smile she kept using whenever Ezra was brought up. "Rein check?" she asked.

"Yeah, rein check." I couldn't believe it. She was choosing to go to a book signing with some guy she worked with and an author she _hated _rather than spending time with me, her husband. In that moment I decided that I did indeed need to meet with him but I highly doubted I'd like him.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door hesitantly. I thought about whether or not I should confront him the whole way to the school. I had no idea of what to say or do. I heard a male voice tell me to come in. I opened the door and stepped in. The guy sitting behind the desk writing on a piece of paper was not at all what I was picturing.<p>

I should have known he was young and good looking if Aria liked him but for some reason I didn't. I thought he'd be some guy in his thirties who was loosing his hair. The guy before me was a guy who looked like he was still in college and had a head full of brown curly hair. He glanced up at me and gave me a smile. He stood and held out his hand.

"I'm Ezra Fitz," he stated. I shook his hand hastily.

"Byron Montgomery." He raised an eyebrow slightly at my tone. I gave him a fake smile. He smiled slightly as he looked down. He sat slowly. He motioned to the chair at the corner of his desk. I studied him. He stared back at me for a short while unsure of what to say. No wonder Ella liked the guy. No wonder Aria liked the guy.

"Aria does a great deal of independent reading. You can see she's excited by the idea of fiction. It's-it's one of the things that makes her such a good student." He was shifting nervously under my intense gaze.

I gave him the same fake smile. "So, you're taking my wife out," I stated. I didn't mean for it to come out but I couldn't seem to hold it in.

Ezra looked shocked for a moment. "Uh, Sorry?" he responded.

"Well, you're going out my wife to, uh, some book event," I said angrily. Once again, I hadn't meant to say it but it just came out.

Realization dawned on him. "Right, right, the book signing next week. It's an event for an author we both like: Leonard Adams." He didn't really seem like he was especially excited to take Ella. Maybe it wasn't a date. Wait, she was going out with this guy to a book signing for an author she hated. Of course it was a date.

"Leonard Adams," I said nodding. "Do you-Do you think he's good?" I asked.

Ezra sucked in a breath. "I like some of his stuff very much. Ella's a fan, too." He said.

"Well, I think he's a fake," I bit out furiously. "Very overrated." Ezra looked shocked by my opinion.

"He has his critics," he said not looking at me. "He's certainly one to fit in with what I'm trying to do with Aria's class." He still wouldn't look at me.

"Is he really your idea of a good writer?" I pressed. Ezra paused from flipping through the papers on his desk to stare at me mouth agape.

"Well, I like a lot of writers for a lot of different reasons," he stated nervously.

I chuckled. "Ella used to hate him." His face softened a little. A hint of a smile was etched on his face. He smiled when I mentioned her. Yeah, I definitely didn't like the guy. "I mean, I can remember she threw his latest novel clear across our bedroom. She was so angry." Now, he looked confused. "But, uh, look at you. You've changed her around." The smile fell from his face. I leaned forward. "How'd you manage to do that?" I asked angrily. Was he seducing my wife? Was he sleeping with her?

Ezra thought before he spoke. "A silent auction," he drawled out, "for charity." He gave me his boyish smile. The same smile he gave me when I first entered the room. I looked at him and nodded.

"Charity?" I scoffed.

Ezra cleared his throat. "Uh, anyway, back to Aria. She's a great student. I haven't had any problems with her." Ezra smiled softly.

I smiled back. "I think we're done here, right?" I asked. Ezra bit his lip and looked at his desk. I stood. He did, too. He held out his hand again which I took reluctantly. I stalked out of the classroom and closed the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I just wanted to take this time to post my opinion of what is going to happen in tomorrow...well, today's episode. Apparently, Ella is supposed to confront Aria about Mr. Fitz. She saw him with someone and is asking Aria about it. I don't think she saw him with Aria. I think she saw Spencer in his car and jumps to conclusions. However, I do think Ella and (maybe) Byron find out about them before the 12th episode. I can't wait for the next three episodes. The Jackie/Aria showdown is going to amazing. The Ezra/Jason showdown is hopefully going to be phenomenal. And the Ella/Ezra showdown in the finale is just going to be...well, there are no words to describe how excited I am for that.(= So, yeah. That was just me rambling on. Haha(= Anyways, continue to review! I love the positive responses I am getting! Not only for this story but my others as well. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Byron POV**

How dare him! He was a guy in his twenties pining after a married woman in her forties! She was twice his age! I paced the hallway in anger. Maybe, with any luck, I scared the crap out of him today and he will have the sense to take back his offer. He had no right to take Ella out. She was supposed to be reconciling with me. Not spending the weekends with me and fucking him whenever the hell she felt like it!

I started walking to the kitchen when I saw Aria sitting in the living room. "Hey! I thought you were going to be gone all day." She put the cap on her pen and closed the book she was writing in. She always had that thing with her.

"Oh, change of plans," she replied.

"Good. I'll take you and Mike out for dinner later, okay?" I said with a smile. I turned and started walking to the kitchen when Aria shouted after me.

"Hey, dad?" I stopped and faced her. "How were the parent/teacher meetings?"

I should have known she'd ask about them. "Oh, they were fine. You know, I really like that one teacher," I said. "Your French teacher," I added quickly.

"How'd you like Mr. Fitz?" she questioned.

"He was okay," I lied. I quickly turned and headed for the kitchen once again.

"Okay?" Aria was amazed that I found the guy okay. I halted and turned to face her.

"All right, listen, I'm gonna tell you the truth. I thought he was a lightweight," I said honestly.

Aria's hazel eyes stared at me in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"There's just not a lot of depth there."

Aria was surprised. "Boy, that's-that's funny because I like him." She smiled. "He's a nice teacher," she added quickly.

"Yeah, well, I mean, I can see why he's a hit with the kids. I mean he's a nice looking guy, he's easy going, and he-he does that boyish smile thing a little too much but I figure that must work for him," I said hastily.

"What's that thing about judging a book by its cover?" she interrupted.

I shrugged. "Yeah, well sometimes you can get a pretty good idea of what's inside based on the cover." I started for the kitchen again. Aria followed me.

"You know he's published," Aria informed me. She was doing everything she could to change my mind.

"Online journals aren't published," I replied turning to her. "Published is ink and paper."

Aria narrowed her eyes at me angrily. "You were with him like, what, half an hour? I'm in his class everyday."

"Yeah, well every English department has one. Full of charm and promise it's…Look I understand that you and your mother see more of him than I do but perhaps that's why I have a clearer perspective."

Aria looked at me confused. "What's mom have to do with this?"

"Well, she's not immune to that kind of charm. This book signing thing he's taking her to…"

Aria let out a sigh. "That's not just mom. Half of the teachers in the English department are going." I looked down. Well, I feel like a jackass now.

"Oh," I whispered. "Well, listen, when Mike gets home we'll pick a place for dinner." I walked away from her.

I should have known Ella wouldn't sleep with him. He's not her type. They may flirt but I don't think she'd ever do anything. Plus, he really didn't seem like the type of guy to go after married women. I leaned against the kitchen counter in thought. I owed this guy an apology.

"Dad?" I heard Aria shout from the living room.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"I'm going over Spencer's for the night! Is that okay?" she asked.

"Yeah!" I hollered back. "That's fine," I whispered more to myself. I sighed and dug in the fridge for something to eat.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, I called the school. I asked them if I could speak to Ezra but they had informed me that he'd already gone home. They asked if I wanted to leave a message but I declined. I was going to just leave it alone but I thought back to earlier. I was an ass to the guy. What if he punished Aria because of it? I sighed and got out the phone book. I flipped through the pages until I found Ezra Fitz. I dialed the number on the page and listened to it ring. It rang several times before the answering machine picked up.<p>

"Mr. Fitz, this is Byron Montgomery. I'm Aria's dad. Look, uh, I'm sorry about how our meeting went. I owe you, make good on that. I've read your stories and I'd like to talk to you so maybe we could have a beer? Give me a call, okay? Thanks," I said before hitting end. I sighed. He probably wouldn't call back.

A few minutes passed before the phone rang. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Mr. Montgomery? It's Ezra Fitz, Aria's English teacher," said the voice on the other end.

"Oh, yes, right, Mr. Fitz. Listen, I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I was way out of line. It's just been a stressful couple of weeks." I closed my eyes at the excuse I made.

"Oh, it's fine. I kind of figured the stress had to be getting to you," he sympathized.

"Sorry?" I said. Ella told him about everything that's going on?

"Well, I know you and Ella separated. I realize now that her and I going to a book signing together may have sounded much like a date to you. I'd just like to assure you, Mr. Montgomery, that I have no intention of dating your wife. She's great and all but…it'd be awkward to say the least." He chuckled nervously. I laughed.

"I could see where that I might be awkward." There was a long silence. "So, would you like to grab a beer? I read some stories of yours online. There really good."

Ezra scoffed. "Thanks," he said politely. "I don't think they're that great. I've actually been using your daughter's expertise. She's been reading them over and checking for mistakes. She's my personal spell-checker." He laughed.

"Yeah, she liked to do the same with some of my old stories. Now, she writes her own," I informed him.

"I know. I read a few of them," he replied. I was flabbergasted. She let him read her stories?

"I'm stunned," I told him.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"She never lets me read her stories. If I so much as attempt to read them she flips out on me."

Ezra chuckled. "Yeah, well, it's different having your teacher read your work than it is your dad." I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Mr. Montgomery, I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to go. I'd love to have that beer sometime. Just name the time and place." He agreed to meet me at one of the local bars next week. I was completely wrong about the guy. He didn't just act like a nice guy, he was one. He was a genuinely nice guy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo, I was right about Ella seeing Spezra together(= Although, her reaction kind of surprised me a little. I always thought she suspected Aria and Ezra were together but based on episode 10, I'm guessing she has no clue whatsoever. That completely goes against this story! Lol. Oh well=P Does anyone know if Ezra is in episode 11? In other news, school starts back August 23rd so I'm not sure how much writing I'll be doing. I will do my best to write but I'm not making any promises. It will be difficult with an AP class and work and school. Anywho, be sure to review!(=  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: See? More Byron(= lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Byron POV<strong>

I was searching the halls of Rosewood Day for Ezra Fitz. We had agreed to meet for a beer today and I was supposed to meet him after school. I rounded the corner to head to his classroom when I saw him posting something up on the board.

"Don't tell me you're still working," I said with a smile. He turned to me.

"Ah, no just…prepping." He gave me his signature smile as he nervously pulled up his pants. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I like to fool myself into thinking they actually read some of the things I put up here." I knew the feeling. Sometimes I felt like I was teaching my students and everything I said was going in one ear and out the other.

"Well, hope springs eternal," I replied. "Look at you. You're teaching, writing, directing the school play. You even have time for a beer?" I asked.

"Sure, just, uh, don't tell my students," he said. I had to admire the guy. He was very conscious of what his students thought of him. He seemed to try and do anything to please his students.

"Ah, it'll only make them love you more," I said referring back to Aria. I clamped a hand on his shoulder as we walked. "If that were even possible." Once again, referring to Aria. Aria loved the guy. No wonder. Ezra was very modest though. He didn't realize he was actually a great guy. That's admirable. "My daughter thinks that you are pretty hot stuff," I said. I looked to him and saw that he smiled at me nervously. His students finding him attractive seemed to come as a surprise to him. "You know what? After reading your stories that Aria gave me, I have to agree." His stories were surprisingly good. I knew he liked to write but his writing was better than most of the published authors that I've read. "But, I gotta say," I said as I turned to him, "it's very bold of you, exposing yourself to your students." The look on his face was pure terror. I couldn't understand why he was so afraid of me. Wait, unfortunately I could. Our last meeting didn't go quite like I had hoped. "Come on," I continued as I patted his elbow, "you look like you could use that beer." I walked toward the exit with Ezra following.

"So, I guess I'll just meet you at the bar?" Ezra questioned as we got out to the parking lot. I pulled out my keys from my pocket and nodded. He went over to his car and got in. The guy had a nice car, too. Was there _anything _about this guy that wasn't great? I shook my head and got into my old car and followed him out of the parking lot and to the bar.

* * *

><p>"You ever been here?' I asked him. He shook his head. "It's really great. Nice and quiet. The food is actually good, too." He chuckled softly. We walked in and took a seat at the bar.<p>

"Hello, handsome," the young waitress said as she walked up to us. Ezra and I both turned. I noticed her give Ezra a once over before giving him a seductive smile. "What can I get for y'all this evening?" she asked sweetly.

Ezra, completely ignoring her flirting, responded, "I'll just take a Coors Light. Byron?" he questioned motioning to me. The girl didn't take her eyes off Ezra.

"Same, please." She nodded and bit her lip. She stayed an extra few seconds taking one more last look at Ezra before waltzing off. Ezra turned and faced the bar again. I looked at him incredulous. "Blondes not your type?" I teased.

He looked to me in confusion. I looked back at the blonde waitress with my eyebrows raised. Ezra laughed. "Oh, no. I'm just not really looking for anything right now. I have a lot on my plate. Not really enough time for a girlfriend or anything remotely like a girlfriend at the moment." A red tint hinted at his cheeks as he cleared his throat. This guy really didn't see that girls tripped over themselves just to speak to him.

I shook my head. "You work too hard." He shrugged. The waitress returned with our drinks. When she sat Ezra's down, she intentionally rubbed her breasts against his arm. He made sure to keep his eyes away from her. I chuckled to myself lightly. This guy wasn't your typical young male. The girl was cute. Most guys would be hitting on her instead of the other way around or they'd jump at the chance to sleep with her. In my younger days, sadly, I'd probably been one of those guys. "So, how you like being a teacher? Aria tells me this is your first year," I asked.

"Oh, it's, uh, it's been great so far. I haven't had too many problems." He looked tense and uncomfortable.

"Well, that's not exactly true, is it?" I asked him. He looked at me with big eyes. I narrowed my eyes before I continued, "Ella told me Nick McCullers came into the school the other day and was giving you a hard time." Ezra closed his eyes and looked down relieved.

"That wasn't so much about me, though. He had a problem with the way Coach Walton handled her team."

I scoffed as I took a sip of my beer. "Yeah, well there isn't something that McCullers doesn't have a problem with." Ezra gave me a small smile. "Ella mentioned he got into the gay agenda," I added softly. He visibly tensed.

"He, uh, he was going to mention it but I interrupted him. I imagine Emily is having a hard enough time fitting in without having to worry about the parents being against her," he stated softly. The guy had a soft spot for his students. He truly cared about them.

Ezra clenched his jaw and cleared his throat before downing half his glass of beer. I watched him intently. "So, I read some of your writing. What made you want to start writing?" I asked curiously.

Ezra grinned. "My grandmother, actually. My parents hated the idea of me growing up with a dream of being a writer. They believe in hard labor. They don't think I should 'waste my life on something that's never going to happen,'" he quoted sarcastically. He scoffed. "My grandparents and I are really close. Always have been. My grandmother used to help me write my stories. It was something we did together, just me and her. Occasionally, my grandfather would sit in but he'd only listen." He smiled.

I smiled back at him. He cared a lot about his family. He really is a sweet guy. "Are they your inspiration?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I didn't get really serious about my writing until I went overseas. I spent some time in Italy, Iceland, Rome, and a couple of other places. When I was in Iceland, which wasn't long," he added with a smile, "I would spend hours laying down gazing up at the northern lights. Somehow I found my inspiration there. I became really serious about my writing."

I laughed and shook my head. "That's funny." Ezra tilted his head at me in confusion. "Aria used to do the same thing. She loved those northern lights. That's probably the one thing she misses from Iceland. She hated that we were coming back to the states…" I trailed off in memory of the day we told her.

Silence consumed us until Ezra spoke softly, "Well, I imagine that wasn't just about her love for the northern lights. It had to be hard to come back here with Alison and…everything," he said slowly. I narrowed my eyes.

"Ella told you?" I asked him. He looked over at me. I raised my eyebrows. He obviously knew about my affair. He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath.

Shaking his head, he cleared his throat and answered, "Aria." I licked my lips and nodded. "I guess she needed someone to talk to after Ella found out." I nodded quietly. "Mr. Montgomery, I don't judge. Although it was wrong, I'm sure it wasn't just black and white." I glanced over at him. He smiled. "But, uh, yeah so that's how I got my inspiration. Now, you can't tear me away from my writing." He laughed.

I smiled at him as another waitress came over and sat a drink down beside my empty one. She sat one beside Ezra who looked up at her and smiled. "You know, when you talk about your writing you seem much more relaxed than when you talk about your day job. I mean, you're not hiding out at that high school are you?"

"What?"

"Listen Ezra, I have known many gifted people who were too scared to bet on their own talent."

Ezra shook his head. "Oh, no, no, no. Not me. I love teaching high school." I didn't feel convinced. It seemed like he was dreading it. He may have started out wanting to work there but something seemed to have changed his mind.

"Of course you do. Everybody always loves their first class. You bond with them in a special way but don't forget the same kids that you love are going to move on." Ezra looked a little disappointed in what I had to say. I picked up my beer. "You know, time goes by so fast. I mean, Aria's already looking at colleges in California." I scoffed as I took a sip of my beer. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ezra pause slightly. He seemed like he wasn't expecting that. "You know, if you taught at the college level you'd have a lot more time for your writing." He took a sip of his beer lazily. "There's an opening at Hollis. If you'd like, I could help get you the job," I offered.

He thought for a moment. "Can I get back to you on that?" he asked softly. I nodded as I took one last sip from my beer.

"Well, I should get going. I need to get home and fix dinner." I watched Ezra as he remained sitting in his seat. I stood and pulled out some cash from my pocket. Ezra was completely lost in thought. I clamped my hand down on his shoulder and he jumped before looking at me. "Don't think too hard about it but don't try to talk yourself out of it either. Don't worry about what you'd be leaving behind. Think about what you'd be gaining," I advised him. He smiled and nodded. "See ya," I said as a walked to the exit. I stopped at the door and turned to watch him once more. He took a big gulp of his beer and exhaled a breath. He seemed…angry? I shook my head and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>The ringing of my cell phone brought me out of my thoughts. I picked it up off the counter and pressed the talk button before putting it to my ear. "Hello?" I said into the phone.<p>

"Mr. Montgomery? This is Ezra, Ezra Fitz."

"Oh, Ezra! Hey, call me Byron. I meant to tell you that yesterday. What's up?" I asked him.

"Well, I, uh, I'd like it if you could look into that teaching position at Hollis for me. I think working at Hollis would be a great opportunity for me." I smiled. I knew he would come around.

"Sure. I'll look into it and get back to you as soon as I can."

"Thank you. I'll talk to you later," he said before I heard the dial tone. I closed my phone and tossed it back on the counter. I turned to the door as it opened and Aria stepped into the house.

"Aria?" I hollered before she hit the stairs. A few seconds passed before she stood in the doorway to the kitchen. "I talked to Mr. Fitz today. He's thinking about applying for the position at Hollis."

Aria looked down. She cleared her throat before smiling up at me. "That's great," she said hurtfully before making her way to the stairs again. Quickly, I followed her.

"He just wants more time for his writing," I informed her trying to ease the pain. Wow, she _really _had a crush on this guy. She looked over her shoulder and gave me a smile before walking up them and disappearing into her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you soo much for all of your kind reviews(=**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ella POV**

"Hey, you ready for tomorrow?" Ezra asked as he walked into my classroom. Tomorrow…Friday. Oh yes, the book signing. I gave him a smile.

"Yes, I am. Can't wait," I replied enthusiastically. He stood beside my desk for a while silently. I looked up at him to find him contemplating something. "Something on your mind?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No, no, I, uh, I was just thinking that maybe Aria would like to go, also." I looked down and tried desperately to hide my smile.

"I don't know if she likes Adams but you can ask her. She'd have to miss school though…" I trailed off.

Ezra was quick to jump in. "Well, if you don't want her to miss school then that's okay. I just figured she'd enjoy it."

I gave him a smile and a raised eyebrow. "I'm going to leave that up to her…" I said just as Aria walked in. She stopped in the doorway and her eyes widened as she looked from Ezra's back to me.

"Leave what up to who?" she asked nervously. Ezra turned to face her. I wished I could see his reaction but he had his back to me.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd, uh, like to go to the book signing with your mom, Ms. Welsh, and myself." Aria's eyes widened even more and she quirked an eyebrow. "You don't have to if you don't want to!" he quickly added. She nodded.

"Adams isn't really my cup of tea," she said with a soft smile. I looked away from the pair and smiled. She really didn't want to spend the day with Ezra and me alone.

"Okay, I just figured I'd ask." Aria hummed.

"Is there something you needed, sweetie?" I spoke up. Her glowing eyes softened as she averted her gaze to me.

"Oh, uh, no. I was just dropping in to say hey. I better get going. I'm supposed to meet Spencer at the Grille. Bye, mom. Mr. Fitz," she nodded to him.

Ezra turned back to me as he exhaled. Suddenly, I remembered the parent/teacher conferences. I hadn't spoken to Byron since I told him I was attending the book signing with Ezra. "So, did you meet Byron?" He tilted his head. "My husband," I continued.

Ezra's eyes grew wide as he grinned. "Uh, yeah, we met." He stifled a laugh.

I smiled and narrowed my eyes. "What?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Tell me."

"It was nothing. We got off to a bad start, is all. He took me out for a beer to make it up to me." I raised both my eyebrows in surprise. Byron didn't like Ezra? I thought for sure he would like him.

"What happened?"

Ezra opened and closed his mouth several times before sighing. "I think maybe you should talk to him about that. I just know what Aria told me but I think you should hear it from him." Ezra pursed his lips as he blinked innocently at me. I knitted my eyebrows together as he tried to maintain a straight face. I nodded.

"Okay…" I drawled out.

"I better go. Meet you in the parking lot in the morning?" I nodded.

* * *

><p>"What happened with you and Ezra?" I questioned Byron. I stopped by the house on my way home from work. Byron choked on the water he had drunk.<p>

"What?" he asked frightened.

"I asked him about the parent/teacher conference today and he said you two got off to a bad start. You didn't like him?" I asked incredulous. Byron and Ezra had a lot in common. Plus, everyone liked Ezra. What could Byron hate about Ezra?

"Oh, no! I like the guy. Like he said, we got off to a bad start…" he trailed off as he brought the glass to his lips. I paced forward and grabbed the glass from his hand. I sat it on the counter and placed my hands on my hips.

"How did it get off to a bad start?" I pressed. Byron sighed.

"Look, I realize I was wrong now but…when you mentioned you were going to that book signing with him, I thought it was a date. I may have been a little rude to the guy during the conference." I opened my mouth in shock. "Don't worry though!" he quickly continued. "I know I was wrong. Aria filled me on who all was going. I took Ezra out for a beer and apologized. He really is a nice guy. I even offered to help get him a job at Hollis. I think he sent in his application yesterday." He finished.

"Me and Ezra?" I questioned. "He's a nice guy but I'd never do that to Aria. Plus, he's like half my age!" I exasperated. Byron nodded. Then I turned angry. "And you told him you would help him get another job?" I asked furiously. His frown deepened.

"What's wrong with that? He'd have more time for his writing."

I scoffed. "Does Aria know?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I told her I offered to help him get the job but as far as I know she doesn't know he sent in an application."

I shook my head. "You're lucky your daughter didn't kill you. She loves the guy as her teacher. She finally finds a teacher she can connect with," I pause when I realize just how connected they are, "and you go a mention an opening at Hollis?"

"I was helping him out!" Byron reasoned. I sighed and shook my head. Byron was seriously clueless when it came to Aria and feelings.

* * *

><p>I leaned against my car and stared down at my phone as I waited for Ms. Welsh and Ezra to arrive. I glanced up when a car pulled up beside mine. I saw Ezra get out of it. I flipped my phone closed and dropped it in my purse.<p>

"I'm sorry," I said instantly. He paused and looked around before walking slowly to my side. He leaned against my car beside me and raised an eyebrow.

"For…?" he asked. He crossed his arms over his chest. I gave him a quick once over. I wasn't used to seeing this Ezra Fitz. He was dressed in fitted blue jeans and a long sleeve black shirt with all three buttons undone at the top. His sleeves were pulled up to the middle of his forearm and the shirt curved out his muscles nicely. I swallowed the lump in my throat. The sight of him right now was making me hot and bothered.

I cleared my throat and looked away. "Byron told me what happened. He assumed this was a date because I failed to mention that Ms. Welsh was tagging along as well. It's my fault he was rude to you." Ezra laughed.

"Well, he made it up to me so it's all good. I like him. He seems like a nice guy," Ezra told me as he too faced forward.

"Funny, he said the same thing about you," I responded. He looked to me with a raised eyebrow. I gave him a smirk.

"He kept trying to set me up with the waitress though." He chuckled when I rolled my eyes. "She was cute," he informed me with a shrug. We both looked away as another car pulled up.

"Sorry I'm late. My alarm failed me this morning," Ms. Welsh said as she raced over to us. Ezra brushed it off as nothing. She gave him a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Shall we?" he asked motioning to his car. We both nodded. I allowed Ms. Welsh to take the passenger seat while I took the back behind Ezra.

* * *

><p>The ride to New York was long but not in the least bit boring. Ezra caught me singing along to a song that came on the radio and turned it up so I could hear it. He complimented my singing which seemed to irritate Ms. Welsh.<p>

"Ezra Fitz, I presume?" said a tall man with a British accent. Ezra nodded as he held out his hand and shook the mans outstretched hand. "I'm Leonard Adams. Pleasure to meet you," he said. He looked behind Ezra at Ms. Welsh and me. He brushed Ezra aside. "And who are you two lovely ladies?" he purred. I raised an eyebrow at Ezra over Leonard's shoulder. Ezra smiled and shrugged.

"Ella," I replied holding my hand out. He took my hand and brought it to his lips. Ezra coughed to cover up a laugh. I stepped around Leonard as he turned to Ms. Welsh. "Well," I said in a hushed voice, "he thinks he has a way with women." Ezra looked to me with a grin.

"You mean he didn't woo you?" he asked mockingly. I smirked at him which Ezra returned.

"Are you two an item?" Leonard asked. We both looked in his direction. He was staring at me and Ezra. Ezra was shaking his head.

I quickly said, "Yes!" His head spun to me. He looked down at me with wide eyes. Leonard nodded before turning back to Ms. Welsh.

"What are you doing?" Ezra questioned as he leaned down next to my ear.

"Just play along, please. I did not come here to be hit on by the author!" I said harshly.

"Well, you can tell your husband," he replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Byron won't say anything."

Ezra stood straighter and narrowed his eyes at me. "The guy wanted to kill me when he thought this was a date. What do you mean 'he won't say anything'?" he asked.

My features softened. I was pretending to be dating my daughter's boyfriend. Can anyone say awkward? "Would you two like to sit?" Leonard asked. We turned to him and smiled as we took a seat.

* * *

><p><em>I need to tell you something. –Ella<em>

I sent the text on our way back to school. The book signing hadn't been that bad after the awkwardness wore off. Leonard actually proved to be a decent guy. He was very flirtatious but when he talked about his work, he was very modest and prideful.

_Okay… -Byron_

_Ezra and I pretended to be on a date today… -Ella_

… _-Byron_

_Leonard Adams was hitting on me so I used Ezra as an excuse. You scared the shit out him! He didn't want to go through with it but I convinced him. haha -Ella_

"You okay back there? Is it too cold?" Ezra asked from the front. I looked up from my phone.

"No, I'm good." Ezra nodded before turning the volume back up on the stereo.

_I didn't mean to scare him. Okay, as long as you guys aren't really. I'd really like to have my wife back(; -Byron_

I shook my head. I glanced out the window just in time to see the Welcome to Rosewood sign. I closed my phone without texting him back. Ezra pulled into the school parking lot and cut the engine. He reached over and softly shook Ms. Welsh awake.

"We're here," he said softly. Ms. Welsh unbuckled and silently made her way to her car. "She seem okay to drive?" Ezra asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine," I said. Ezra nodded once before we both got out. "I told Byron about the book signing. He didn't freak out so relax," I teased. Ezra smiled and chuckled.

"Thanks."

Ezra opened my door for me to get in. I smiled my thanks as I got in. I rolled down my window as he closed the door. "I'll see you Monday," I said. He nodded before he got into his own car. He pulled out first.

I grinned to myself as I followed him. Maybe Aria would be at his apartment. I kept a good distance between the two of us. He pulled into the parking lot of an apartment building. I watched from a distance as he walked to the entrance. A dark figure came up behind him and wrapped their arms around his waist. He turned and grinned down at them before leaning in and kissing them. I smiled and shook my head when I saw Aria's car parked across the street. I put the car in drive and headed for the gallery.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ella POV**

"Ella, can you do me a favor?" I turned toward my door as Ezra swiftly walked in.

"Sure," I replied smoothly.

"I'm going out of town for a few days for a conference. Can you turn this in? It's a form the principal wants at the meeting tomorrow afternoon," he held out a file. I slowly grabbed it as I thought about what he was talking about. I smiled and shook my head.

"Yeah, sure. Do I need to tell him anything or…?" I trailed off as I placed the file on the top of the desk.

Ezra shook his head. "Oh, no. He just wanted it turned in and he isn't here today." I nodded. "Thanks," he said as he turned to leave.

"Oh, Ezra?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he said as he looked back at me.

"How's the play coming along? Just a few more weeks before the performance, correct?" I questioned with a smile. Ezra gave me his famous smile and blush.

"Yes, it is. It's actually coming along good. Some things are taking a while to perfect but I'm sure it'll be fine. After all, I do have the best stage manager a teacher could have," he said with a smile. I raised my eyebrows at him. He's changed a lot since I began working here. He openly showed his appreciation for having Aria around. His voice changed when he talked about her as opposed to when he talked about the other students. He held pride in his voice when the discussion was about Aria.

"Well, she gets her work ethic from her father," I stated.

Ezra chuckled. He motioned to the door. "I better go. I have some packing to do still. Thanks, again," he said pointing to the file. I nodded with a grin.

"Have fun!" I called after him.

"Right!" I heard his sarcastic reply from down the hall. I laughed to myself lightly.

* * *

><p>The next day I was looking at the books on my filing cabinet when I heard my phone beep. I turned to it in wonder. I walked to my desk and reached down to pick it up. Aria had sent me a text.<p>

_Thinking of your eyes. How I want to be looking into them right now. This second. XO. Aria_

I grinned to myself as I realized the text wasn't meant for me. Ezra was at that conference and Aria was obviously missing him. I saw her at breakfast when she caught me coming back to the house. Somehow, she had figured out that I stayed the night. She did seem a little off. I shook my head as I sat the phone back down.

* * *

><p>"By the way, it's my experience that you should always check before you press send. I don't think you meant this for me," I said as I handed the phone over to Aria. We were in my classroom during lunch and we were discussing our family issues. She knew long before she caught Byron and I together this morning that something was up. She also had way more than just a feeling like she claimed.<p>

Aria's eyes grew wide as she read the text. She dropped her spoon and gripped the phone with both hands. "Mom!" she said terrified. "That-that was a mistake!"

"I know," I replied with a knowing grin. Aria was obviously frightened at the idea of her missending a text that was meant for her boyfriend/teacher. "Hey, I'm just happy that through all of this you can still think about boys," I continued. "So, who is it?" I asked hoping to get more information out of her. She looked from the phone to me. "Somebody I know?" I hinted.

Aria quickly shrugged it off. "No, it's just somebody," she replied. She brought her hand to her neck which was one of the many ways I could tell she was uncomfortable.

"Really? It doesn't seem like just somebody," I responded picking up the phone. Aria really was crazy about him. He must care about her too right? I mean, he was risking his career just to be with her so he had to have strong feelings for her. I still want to know when all of this started and how it started. "So, what color are these amazing eyes?" I asked. Just that hint would be enough for me to call her out on it. Ezra's eyes were dark blue. I was hoping for once she would answer my burning question instead of dodging it. She remained silent. "I think I'm going to have to start looking in the hallways to see if I can guess who it is," I teased her.

"Mom, don't," she interrupted.

Shaking my head, I rounded my desk. "Couple more slips like that and I'll know all about him."

Standing and grabbing her purse, Aria responded, "No more slips, promise."

So much for getting information out of her. Aria has gotten good at keeping secrets. It kind of makes me wonder what else she's hiding. "Well, that's too bad. I was looking forward to finding out more."

Aria looked nervous. "It's private, right now," she said. I'll say. How long is right now going to be? Until she graduates and he can no longer get in trouble for it? "Kay?"

I let out a sigh. Looking down at my phone, I deleted the text. Crossing my arms, I replied, "Poof. Deleted. All gone."

"It's just everybody's entitled to privacy. If you and dad can have secrets why can't I?" she had a point there.

"Okay," I gave in. I'll have to pressure her more some other time. I watched her leave as I fiddled with the phone in my hand.

* * *

><p>Byron and I were walking the roads of Rosewood. He was obviously nervous about the dinner that Mike and Aria were making us. Not so much the dinner as the conversation. We needed to discuss the changes that could possibly occur relatively soon. I told him my thoughts about Aria knowing about us for a while. It still amazes me how much that girl knows about us. She's everywhere.<p>

"She ends up with all of our secrets and now she wants one of her own." I was throwing him a bone. This was the first time I had mentioned anything remotely linking Aria to a boyfriend. In my opinion, Byron should understand what's going on with Aria and Ezra but I knew in my gut that he wouldn't be too happy about it. Aria was his little girl and he didn't want her making the same mistakes he did. Maybe Ezra wasn't a mistake though. Maybe-No. There's no maybe about it. Aria and Ezra were _definitely_ serious.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Some new romance," I replied shaking my head. "I found out about it accidentally and I teased her which apparently was the wrong thing to do."

"Who's the boy?" he asked curiously. I silently corrected him. Who's the _man?_

"I don't know," I informed hurriedly. "She wants to keep it a secret for now which I completely understand," I stated.

"Wait, is it somebody at school?" he interrogated.

"Probably," I said. Oh, he was definitely at school. Little do you know though, that he's a teacher not a student.

Byron looked at me incredulous. "Aren't you interested in who she's dating?" he questioned. Here comes protective Daddy. He's always like this with Aria. Aria was his little angel.

I shrugged. "Of course I am and when she's ready she'll tell us." Byron stopped and turned to me. "What? What is that look?" I asked.

Byron looked down and shook his head. Shrugging, he said, "It's the look of a somebody who just had to pick up his daughter after she'd been questioned by the police." I understood where he was coming from but he didn't know everything. "And you had the same look."

"She didn't do anything wrong," I spoke softly.

"I'm just saying we need to be a little bit more diligent about this."

"Yes but diligent doesn't mean grilling her about every text she send to a boy. We have to trust her," I reasoned with him.

"Well, it's not Aria that I don't trust. It's the rest of the world," he said. I raised an eyebrow at him. Shaking his head, he looked down at me. "You know what I mean."

"I think I do," I bit out. Byron smiled before continuing his walk with me in tow.

* * *

><p>I should tell him. I should not tell him. I should tell him. I should not tell him. I was about to walk past Aria's room when I caught a glimpse of Byron snooping around. I watched as he picked up a book and fanned through it.<p>

"Byron, what are you doing?" I spoke up. He turned to me.

"I'm not doing anything," he lied.

"If she finds out you're spying on her, she'll be furious." Aria often got a temper whenever one of us 'accidentally' invaded her privacy by reading her stories. I could only imagine the temper that would explode if she knew Byron was in her room rummaging through her things.

"I'm not spying," he replied stubbornly. He sat the book back down where he got it. "Just standing in our daughter's bedroom."

I sighed before reminding him, "We agreed long ago we weren't going to be those parents that poke and pry."

"Yeah but what about those parents who worry?" he asked as he faced me. "What if something happened to her? How would you feel?"

That was a cheap shot. "That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair," he continued.

Anger began to stir below the surface. I stepped further into the room. "If she's keeping secrets, it's because she learned it from us." I was trying desperately to hold onto the calmness that I entered the room with but I found it hard with each passing second.

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning exactly what I said. If there are parts of her life that she wants private, it's because we taught her to do that." That and the fact that it would be a little difficult to tell your parents you're dating your English teacher.

"You mean I did?" He was quick to jump to conclusions.

"I don't want to talk about that," I stated. This conversation was about Aria not some fling he had with a blonde bimbo a year ago.

"Yeah but it's still there, isn't it?" he wondered.

"Yeah, it is," I replied shaking my head.

"I thought we were past that," he spoke softly.

"We're not past it. We're trying to find a way around it but we really haven't dealt with it," I told him.

"Okay, fine. Can we just keep this about Aria and this unknown boy? I mean, can we do that?" he bit out.

"I don't know, can we?" I knew my voice was rising slowly. "Is that really what this argument is really about?" The good news about this argument is that it kept him from wanting to learn more about this boy. Hopefully, anyway.

"I'm not arguing…"

"Byron, you can't even agree with me that we are fighting."

"We're…" he looked over at the doorway. I looked also to find Mike watching us. "Hey, Mike!" Byron tried to cover up our fighting.

"Did you just get home?" I lowered my voice. Mike stared at us silently before walking to his bedroom. I sighed and looked over at Byron. I raised my eyebrows at him. He shook his head at me before going downstairs. I clenched my jaw. Within seconds, I was on my way out the front door.

* * *

><p>A few days passed and I still hadn't talked to Byron. I was walking the halls of Rosewood when I spotted Aria with a shaggy haired boy. He was kind of cute in a bad boy kind of way. She peered over at me. I decided to tease her a little bit. I mouthed if that was the boy. She narrowed her eyes before looking away from me. I grinned as I mouthed that he was cute. Aria continued talking so I made my way to my classroom.<p>

I made to my classroom before I heard Aria's familiar heels clicking against the floor. "That's not him," she stated. I looked over at her with a smile.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Caleb. He's Hanna's….ex, I guess. I don't know." I narrowed my eyes.

"Him and Hanna?" I wondered in shock. Aria smirked and raised her eyebrows quickly. "Not exactly what I pictured."

"Tell me about it," Aria said as the bell rang. "I got to go. Talk to you later," she hollered as she swiftly made her exit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those of you asking when Ella is going to confront Aria about Ezra…I'm trying to follow the show whilst adding in my own little scenes. I probably won't continue this story after the mid-season finale so if there isn't a confrontation between them before then…I will add it in(= DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW(=**

**MY OPINION: Also, contrary to Marlene King saying in the beginning of season 2 that Ezria won't come out in the 12 summer episodes, I think they will find out in one of the next two episodes. If they don't, I believe they will find out within the month difference between the mid-season finale and the winter premiere. I read somewhere that the winter premiere was supposed to be one month , that means we will probably get like flashbacks back to the scene in the premiere or throughout the second half of season 2. I could be wrong though. Probably am, actually. lol.  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Byron POV**

"So, we will have a new recruit starting in a few weeks. Ezra Fitz will be in the English department," the dean said. We were in our weekly meeting. I smiled to myself. I'm glad he got the job. He deserved it.

After the meeting, I walked back to my office. I scanned through my contacts on my phone before I found his name and pressed call. I held the phone up to my ear as the ringing sounded.

"Hello?" I heard a gruff voice say on the other end of the line.

"Ezra? It's Byron Montgomery," I told him.

"Oh, hey! Listen, I wanted to thank you again for helping me get the position at Hollis. I'm just about to go hand in my resignation." He seemed excited to be working at Hollis. It was a little odd considering the way he reacted when I first offered my help to him. He didn't really seem like he wanted it.

"It was no problem at all, Ezra." I looked over at my door when I heard a soft knock. Jackie Molina opened the door and silently held up the file in her hand. I nodded before speaking into phone. "Ezra, I have to get back to work but I wanted to invite you to my mixer tonight. It'll give you a chance to get acquainted with your future colleagues." I glanced over at Jackie who was staring at me with wide eyes. I looked at her curiously. Ezra said he would be happy to attend before he hung up.

"What?" I asked as I pressed end. Jackie shook her head.

"You know Ezra?" she questioned. I nodded. She gave me a wide smile. "Are you the one who told him about the position?" Again, I nodded. She beamed at me. "Well, I better go, Byron. I just wanted to drop off this file and tell you that I will be attending the mixer." I gave her a soft smile. She nodded once before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>"Aria! Can you get that?" I hollered from the kitchen. I quickly picked up the plate and sat it down on the table. The table was full of food for our guests as well as some liquor. I heard the clicking of heels and heavy footsteps. I looked up to be faced with our new recruit's boyish smile.<p>

"Hey. I'm glad you could make it!" I said as I reached out my hand. Ezra clasped his around mine tightly as he nodded.

"Like you said, it's a great opportunity to see who I will be working with everyday." I grinned at him. "I'm a little nervous to meet them though," he admitted.

I opened my mouth to speak when Aria said, "Aw, you'll do fine." She playfully elbowed him in the ribs. I knitted my eyebrows together slightly at the obvious flirting. Ezra peered down at her with a bright smile and glowing eyes. Was he reciprocating the flirting? I shook my head. It's just my imagination.

Aria and Ezra continued to talk as the doorbell rang. I opened the door and was greeted by several faces. I allowed them access into my home. Ella was usually the one who did all of this. I usually hung back and let them come to me.

The night proceeded on as normal until I saw Aria quickly race to the door and slam it behind her. I narrowed my eyes as I paced to the door hoping to catch her before she left. When I opened the door, all I saw was the trail of dust kicked up by her car hightailing it out of there. I shook my head and closed the door.

I scanned the crowd until I found Ezra standing by himself with his glass in hand. He leaned back against the wall. I saw him visibly tense up when Jackie walked over to him. She stood right in front of him with a soft smile gracing her features. Did they know each other or was she just like every other woman in this town and flirting with him? Judging by the intensity of the conversation, it seemed they knew each other. Maybe that's why Aria left in a hurry. She saw Jackie with Ezra and got jealous. I heard my name being called and plastered a fake smile on my face.

* * *

><p>I grabbed two dishes and made my way to the sink. I ran them under the faucet until they were washed clean. I piled them into the dishwasher and was about to make my way back to the table when Ezra stepped forward with two plates in his hand. He gave me a smile which I returned.<p>

"Do you know why Aria left suddenly?" I asked after a moment of silence. Ezra looked down and clenched his jaw. He peered up at me and simply shook his head. I suspected he wasn't being honest with me but decided to drop it. "So, you know Jackie?' I wondered.

Ezra gave a soft, sad smile. "Yeah, we, uh, we were engaged a few years ago."

I raised both of my eyebrows in surprise. "Engaged?" I asked incredulous. Ezra nodded and pursed his lips. "Wow! What happened?"

Ezra swallowed before speaking. "She wasn't ready for the commitment so she ended it," he stated with a shrug. I shook my head in shock.

"I'm sorry," I spoke softly. He shook his head violently.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago. We've both changed and moved on," he said with less conviction. I quirked an eyebrow at him. He sighed. "She was constantly flirting with me." He remained quiet for a few moments. "I think that may be why Aria left."

I grinned over at him. "You know Aria likes you?" I asked. All he did was look at me blankly. The smile on his face grew slowly. I laughed and shook my head. "I know. She's not very good at hiding her feelings."

Ezra tilted his head. "It doesn't bother me. Aria isn't as straight forward as most of my students are. It's kind of sweet." Ezra looked uncomfortable. He cleared his throat. "Well, I, uh, should go. Thank you again for inviting me," he said as he reached out his hand. I took it with a smile.

"It was no problem. You deserve the job, Ezra." He gave me his famous smile before he left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I kind of life these author's notes. Lol. I feel like I'm writing one at the end of ever chapter(= Which...I actually think I am. Oh well, you don't have to read it if you don't feel like it...I'd just like to address some things. I've several people tell me they'd like for me to continue it. The only problem with that is that Ella's reaction to Spencer and Ezra (which by the way, I'll forever be an Ezria fan but Spezra was just awesome last episode) kind of suggested that she has no clue whatsoever that her daughter is dating Ezra. **

**Another thing is people have told me that I should venture away from the show if Ella's reaction is bothering me. I started writing this story wanting to stick with the shows storyline. I still want to. Also, I have already written the chapters including scenes from every episode up until now, I just haven't posted them yet. So...with that said, it'd be kind of hard to place Ella's reaction in there because it will seem out of the blue.I have been trying to work in her reaction though and I think it's decent. **

**The last reason I am ending this after the mid-season finale is because I will probably leave this story sitting until the winter premiere so more than likely I will forget about it. **

**I know some of you are disappointed with my decision but it's also easier with my classes that I am taking this year. Plus, since I just bought a car I have to get a job which will take me away from my writing. I will do my best to work on some stories whenever I can. I do have some plots saved onto my flashdrive that i will more than likely begin working on. In fact, I am working on ANOTHER Ezria fanfic called My Daughter's Teacher. **

**I'm sorry this was such a long author's note but I figured owed you those reasons. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I will continue to post one chapter a day. I was feeling a little generous today so i decided to go ahead and post this one for you guys. Thanks again!  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Ella POV**

I couldn't believe what happened at the bell tower. The thought of somebody attacking Spencer took its toll on me. Especially after what happened to Alison. It could have been Aria. Aria could've been the one who was attacked. Aria could have been the one who ended up missing. Aria could have been the one who was murdered…

I shook my head. I had to keep it together for my next class. The only reassurance I had was that I would be moving back into the house soon. Everything was going back to normal. I would see both of my kid's faces everyday and not have to worry that I'm missing out.

I was on my way back to my classroom from the office when I spotted Aria and Spencer huddled closely together talking. I sped up my pace so that I could intervene and hopefully get some time to talk to my daughter.

"Aria, do you have a minute? I'd like to speak to you about your essay." I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard Ezra's deep voice. I peered over at him. He looked a little uneasy. Aria stared at him like she didn't want to join him but ended up trudging into his classroom. I waited until Spencer walked away before I took a few steps and stood close to the closed door. I looked in and saw lips moving but I couldn't hear a damn thing. I clenched my jaw in frustration.

Ezra kept a large distance between Aria and himself. Aria was crossing her arms over her chest. She was getting defensive. Something obviously happened with them because she wasn't smiling at him. She was giving him the cold stare that she gave me when I moved out. I jumped back a little when I saw Aria start to make her way to the door. I waited for her to open the door and jet out but it never came. I slowly peered around the corner and into the room. Ezra had stopped her. The look on Aria's face was pure sadness and hurt. I looked down before turning and walking back to my office.

Ezra must have done something Aria finds unforgivable. Normally a mother would be happy that her sixteen year old daughter wasn't dating her English teacher but nothing about this situation was normal. Aria didn't need to be at odds with Ezra right now. Apparently, she wasn't going to open up to Byron and I. We're the ones who just yesterday pretty much told her that we didn't believe her when she said Spencer was attacked. I sucked in a breath. I knew what I had to do.

* * *

><p>"Can you talk to Aria for me?" I said immediately as I burst through the door. Ezra choked on the water he was drinking. "Sorry," I apologized softly. Ezra simply shook his head as he coughed. "Can you?" I asked again.<p>

Ezra looked up at me in confusion. "Why do you want me to talk to her?" he wondered.

"She won't open up to me and Byron. We're the last people on earth she is going to talk to right now. She trusts you." Ezra glanced away from me and down at his desk. "Please?" I begged quietly. Ezra sighed before looking up at me.

"I don't think she's going to talk to me but I'll try. I'll let you know what happens, okay?" I nodded. I turned to walk out. I got out into the hallway when I stopped mid-stride and spun around on my heel to march back in there.

"Make sure she's okay." Ezra gave me a small smile and nod. I nodded back. "You know, after everything that happened." I started for the door when I spun around again. "If she's not okay, can you help her?" I wondered.

"Ella." Ezra stood up and walked to me. He grabbed me by the shoulders and stared me in the eyes. "I told you before that Aria is strong. I'm sure she is fine. Besides, it wasn't her that got attacked, right? She's fine. Physically and emotionally."

"How do you know?" I exasperated. I threw my hands up. "She could be on the brink of a major meltdown! One friend was killed, the other was run over by a fucking car, and another one almost fell from the bell tower to her death. How can you say she's fine emotionally?" I hollered. Ezra raised an eyebrow at me.

There was silence between us. Ezra stood in front of me with his hands in his pockets and staring down at me. I peered up at him furiously breathing roughly. "Feel better?" he asked after a while. I let out a huge breath and nodded somberly. "I already talked to Aria a little bit. Just in between classes. She seemed…fine. I'll talk to her again though, all right?" he reasoned. I nodded silently. He gave me a nod before turning me and pushing me to the door. "Now, go spend some much needed time at home with your husband and kids."

* * *

><p>A few days passed and Aria seemed to be in a grim mood. Who could blame her? Her friend nearly got killed, something was up with her and Ezra, we're keeping her away from her friends, and her teacherboyfriend's last day is today. Needless to say, my daughter was having a rough week.

I was saddened by Ezra's last day. He was the one person in this school who actually seemed to enjoy my company. I hardly knew the other teachers. Well, aside from Ms. Welsh but she just tolerated me. The one she wanted to get close to was Ezra.

I walked to his room at the end of the day Friday. I leaned against the doorjamb as I watched him stand on a chair to reach some of the posters he hung up. "You're going to like Hollis," I said. He looked over his shoulder at me with a sad smile.

He stepped down off the chair and fully turned to me. "Some things I'm going to miss here, though." He placed the poster in a box on the desk. He heaved the box into his arms and carried it to the front of the room. Plopping it down on the desk, he walked closer to me. "I'm going to miss my students. They are one of a kind. Couldn't have asked for a better set of students for my first year of teaching," he said with a smile.

"Well, if you ask Aria she'd say she couldn't ask for a better English teacher…ever," I told him. His smile fell slightly at the mention of Aria. He nodded. I raised an eyebrow. "She mad at you?" I asked. His eyes snapped to mine horrified. I knew I was possibly letting him know I knew but I needed to know.

He opened and closed his mouth several times before sighing and looking down at his hands. "Yeah." He spoke so softly I thought I imagined him saying it.

I gave the top of his head a small smile. "She'll come around. She's just going to miss you," I soothed. He peered up at me and nodded. "You and Aria are close," I stated. He stared at me for a while before nodding slowly.

"She's a great student. She's…a great person. I couldn't ask for a better…friend." He was definitely having a hard time with this conversation. I knew I made him nervous but I was totally messing him up right now. I grinned to myself.

"You never know. Maybe the two of you will end up dating!" I replied with a beaming smile. His eyes bugged out. I pursed my lips and tilted my head at him. He cleared his throat and quickly turned back to his desk. He started placing the items on his desk into a box. I was going to miss this. Completely messing with his mind was one of the things that made the days where Aria hardly spoke to me easy.

I walked over to him and softly placed my hand on his arm. I was slightly surprised by the hardness of it. He stopped and looked over at me curiously. "I'm going to miss this." He raised an eyebrow. "Me messing with you and you getting uncomfortable. You may not miss it now but you will. Don't worry, you will." Ezra grinned at me and shook his head.

"I doubt it." I laughed. "By the way, I recommended to the principal that you take my place. I hope you don't mind," he informed me.

I shook my head. "No, no, it's fine. Great, actually! Thank you," I said genuinely. He really was a great guy. Aria was lucky. At least she was before they broke up or whatever.

"You're welcome," he responded smoothly.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around. I'm sure Byron will have a few mixers this year. Hopefully, you will attend so I can harass you," I teased. He nodded with a smile.

"Definitely." I patted him on the arm before making my exit.

* * *

><p>I heard the sound of clicking heels coming from the hall. I looked out the door from my desk and saw Aria run past. I stood up curiously and followed her. I looked out the window of the doors she ran out of and saw Ezra piling boxes into his car. He looked up at Aria and dropped the box in his hands just in time to catch her. She jumped into his arms and placed her lips on top of his instantly. I watched in amazement as he twirled her around and kissed her passionately.<p>

That was the moment where I realized that he wasn't leaving Rosewood Day because of his writing. He was leaving because of Aria. He was leaving because he and Aria were together. He was leaving because he was in love with Aria Montgomery. Ezra Fitz and Aria Montgomery are in love and are free to be together. I grinned at the happy couple still tightly clinging to each other but staring deeply into each others eyes. Ezra leaned in and softly placed a gentle kiss to her lips before leaning his forehead against hers. I shook my head and walked back to my classroom. They were in love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I adore the Ella/Ezra scenes I put in here(= I love the teasing between them. Lol. Anyway, i believe I am going to post another chapter later. I'll give you guys a little time to read this one first before I post chapter 17. Remember to review, as well!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Byron POV**

I made a special trip to Hollis to make sure Ezra was settling in okay. I sipped my coffee as I walked down the sidewalk to his building. I caught a glimpse of what seemed to be Aria. I paced quickly trying to catch up with her when I spotted a guy walking up to her. All I could see was the back of him. He had dark curly hair, a pink dress shirt, and brown pants. He kind of looked like Ezra but when he placed his hands on her waist I shook my head at the thought. That is until he turned around and I saw the side of his face. I knitted my eyebrows together when Aria turned to Ezra and grinned up at him instead of hitting him. What was he doing putting his hands on my daughter?

I watched them walk in the direction of Aria's new pottery class. She told Ella and I that she wanted to take the class at Hollis to help her skills. She said she was contemplating on doing some of her own art. Now, I'm wondering if the only reason she wanted to attend the class was because Ezra was now on campus.

I followed them. I kept a safe distance between us. I watched as Ezra leaned over and looked at the card in Aria's hand. Knowing my daughter it was probably her license. She was more than likely complaining about the picture. She did that every time she had to show it to someone. My breathing stopped momentarily when I watched her playfully push him. I clenched my jaw. I watched them round the corner but not before I saw their linked hands. I stopped in my tracks. What in the hell was going on?

I burst out of reverie and stalked to the corner only to run into Ezra coming back. "I'm so sorry!" Ezra spoke first. We both looked at each other. Ezra's eyes bugged out when he saw me. I'm sure my face presented anger. "Mr. Montgomery! I thought today was your day off!" he said quickly.

I plastered on a fake smile. I needed to talk to Ella before I jumped down his throat a second time. Maybe I have this all wrong just like I did before. "I decided to come in and see how your first couple of days have been."

He gave me a nervous smile. "They've been great. Everyone has been really nice to me," he replied. He glanced down at his watch. "Listen, I, uh, have to go. Class starts in ten minutes. It was nice seeing you!" he shouted as he walked past me quickly. I turned and stared him down as he made his way out of sight.

* * *

><p>"Ella, I think we need to nip this in the bud now," I reasoned with her. I had just told her about the exchange I saw between Ezra Fitz and my daughter. She didn't seem all that surprised but I let it slide. The last thing I needed to do was piss her off. I mean this was Ella. One false accusation and she will go off the deep end.<p>

"We don't even know what _this _is," she replied with her hands on her hips.

I shook my head disbelievingly. "He put his hands on her hips! He walked her to her class! They were holding hands, Ella!"

Ella sighed. "There could be a reasonable explanation for each of those things. He put his hands on her hips to steady her. Maybe she was falling and you just couldn't tell from where you were." I narrowed my eyes at her. That sounded lame and she knew it. "He walked her to class. You know how college guys are these days, Byron. He didn't want her walking alone!" That one made a little sense. Guys that age could be very sexual. "As for the holding hands part, maybe they weren't holding hands."

I tilted my head pointedly. "I know what I saw Ella," I gritted.

"All I'm saying is maybe she was about to walk by the class and he reached out to grab her hand to lead her in the right direction." I clenched my jaw. Ella had a point. Students were crowding my view of the two of them pretty much the entire time. Maybe what I thought I saw never happened. Maybe I blew everything out of proportion. "You know Ezra. He wouldn't do anything to Aria. Even if they are dating or whatever, could you picture a better guy for Aria?" she questioned. I had to admit that I couldn't. I shook my head begrudgingly. Ella smiled. "There's nothing going on, Byron. Leave it alone."

* * *

><p>Several days later and I hadn't seen another Aria and Ezra moment. I decided that maybe I was just imagining things. The thought of him with a student just blurred everything I knew about the guy. Now, with a clear vision of who he is, I can honestly say that the whole studentteacher relationship thing doesn't sound like Ezra at all. He loved his career. He wouldn't risk it all for a minor.

"Ezra, I didn't know you were coming to this," I overheard Ella say. I looked up and saw Ezra standing in front of me and Ella. He was attending Ian's funeral? I didn't realize they were friends. Well, he did work with him so maybe that's why he's here.

"Uh, I didn't plan on it," he responded while shaking my hand.

"Hey," I said.

"…but after speaking with Aria I realized how important it is…" he trailed off as he looked to the front of the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Aria smiling at him. "…to…" Wait, when did he speak to Aria? Did they always talk at Hollis? "…uh, show my support for all the students by coming. Not only for Spencer but for all the students affected by the tragedies of this past year."

"I'm sure the kids really appreciate it. Come, sit with us," I said as Ella and I took our seat. He peered up at Aria before while he took his seat. I looked to Aria and could tell she was unhappy. Something Ezra just said to us didn't sit right with her.

"I, uh, got the job," Ella said. Ezra looked over at her.

He gave her his famous smile. "You did?" he questioned happily. Ella nodded. He bumped her shoulder with his own playfully. "Congratulations!" Ella shook her head and grinned.

"Thank you for everything. They probably wouldn't have even looked at me had you not recommended me." Ella was always modest.

Ezra shook his head. "The principal told me that you were next in line anyways. You earned this all on your own Ella." Ezra was genuinely a nice guy.

"Well, there's one thing I can guarantee," Ella said softly.

"What's that?" Ezra asked as he looked down at the paper in his hands.

"I'm going to be a better teacher than you," she whispered as she leaned closer to him. His eyes snapped to hers. She pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows.

"You wish," he teased back. Ella grinned. "You may be the better teacher but they'll always love me more. I'm more relatable."

Ella nodded. "When were you in high school? Last year?" she mocked. Ezra pursed his lips. "Are you sure you're old enough to even teach in the first place?" she kept going.

I watched the exchange between the two with a smile. Ezra was going to respond when everyone's attention was called to the front. I was listening intently until I heard Ezra get up. I looked to Ella confused. She leaned in close and whispered, "He's going up there to sit with Aria. Spencer, Hanna, and Emily all have someone here. Aria doesn't." I nodded.

During the ceremony, I watched as Aria laid her head on his shoulder gently. I was completely confused when Ezra leaned over and kissed the top of her head softly. Am I _still _imagining things? I looked over at Ella to find her watching them as well. She was smiling. Am I missing something?

After the ceremony, we all headed to the cemetery. Ezra kept his distance from Aria during it. Maybe I had imagined the whole kissing thing. I mean, one minute they're acting like a couple and the next they're ignoring each other. I was confused to say the least. Were they a couple? What confused me even more was the fact that I wasn't too bothered by the idea of them dating. That's not the part that bothered me. The part that bothered me was that he was her teacher at one point. That wouldn't be a problem either if I didn't believe that at one point they could have been together _while _they were teacher/student.

I closed my eyes tightly trying to fight the thoughts. I was at a funeral. Thinking about my daughter's love life was not what I was supposed to be doing. I was supposed to be supporting the Hastings'. After they put Ian in the grave we talked to Reverend Acker. While Ella was talking to him, I glanced over at Aria and Ezra talking. Aria looked displeased about something. Ezra glanced my way. I quickly averted my eyes. The next time I looked over, Ezra was gone and Aria was walking over to Jason DiLaurentis.

* * *

><p>"Did you see what Ezra and Aria did during the ceremony?" I asked Ella in bed that night. Ella, who was snuggled up to my side, looked up at me. She rested her chin on my chest and raised an eyebrow.<p>

"What do you mean?" she questioned softly.

I sighed. Ella was watching them just as closely as I was and she obviously didn't see anything or she would've said something. "Nothing," I responded. I leaned down and pecked her on the lips. "We should get some sleep. It's been a long day."

Ella scoffed as she lied back down. "It's been a long year," she stated as she yawned. Yes, yes it has.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, here's that chapter I told you I'd post. Only a few more until we're up to where we are in the show. I'm actually really excited for the next two episodes. Although, I have a feeling I will be angry and throwing things at my television after the mid-season finale airs. Haha. I absolutely love this show...well, i absolutely love Ezra(= Again, please review! This story has gotten the most reviews out of all of the ones I've written and for that i thank you(=**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ella POV**

"It's really not that dressy," I told my daughter as she pulled two dresses out of her closet. "Just a couple of people coming over like we used to do." Byron was having his annual mixers. Usually, he had one once a month. He would invite some people from work and some family friends. Everyone would chat and eat amongst themselves. All around, it was just a way to get people to relax. Get to know everyone outside of work or their daily lives.

"I know but it's the first one since you moved back in," Aria said. She turned to me with dresses in both hands. She always had a difficult time picking out her own clothes. Well, she had a difficult time choosing an outfit. Often times she will ask me what I like only to wear the one I didn't choose but I guess that's just every teenager.

"You look lovely in both," I complimented. I learned early on that you always told her she looked good in anything. One time I gave Aria my true opinion and she practically bit my head off. Now, I just tell her what she wants to hear but most of the time I'm not lying. It's very hard to find something that doesn't look beautiful on Aria. She definitely takes after me.

"You talk like a mom," she teases. I gave her a smile.

"Thank you." She smiled at me. "Mike!" I holler after my son who makes his way downstairs. "Breakfast in five minutes!"

"Gotta go!" he yells back. This was a regular occurrence with him. Ever since I moved back in he's been distant and getting an attitude. I knew my leaving was hard on him but I never truly understood until I moved back in. Luckily, he hadn't been getting into anymore fights. At least, none that we knew about.

"He eats at school. I've seen him," Aria assures me. I let out a sigh as I hear steps come up the stairs.

"I like that one," I tell Aria as she holds up a black dress.

"Yeah?" she questions.

I grab the dress and say, "It makes you look very grown up." The look on her face showed that that was what she was going for. Aria had always wanted be considered an adult. When someone called her a child when she was little, she'd always harshly correct them. I would often get raised eyebrows at Aria's attitude about the subject. I caught a glimpse of my husband breezing past the door. "Byron, did you catch Mike?" I ask him as he comes back to the door.

"No, he escaped before I could grab him." Byron was getting a little fed up with his attitude as well. We never had the problems we have with Mike with Aria. Aria was always, well, most of the time, on her best behavior. I would get compliments on how well mannered she was.

"But he knows we want him here…" I don't know why we told him to be there. I know he won't show up. He hardly ever hangs around the house anymore.

"He knows. I just want to make sure he doesn't blow it off at the last minute." Aria grabs her dresses and quickly makes a dash for the closet. Something was up but I left it alone.

"Nancy Partha called. Elliot finally approved a sitter so they will be here," I informed Byron. Nancy and Elliot just recently had the most adorable little boy I had ever seen. Elliot had to be peeled off of him. You were lucky if you even got to hold the child. Byron was the same way when Aria was born.

"The Scotax's won't. He called. His mother fell off her riding mower." Lie.

"Ohhh. Is she all right?" I asked playing along. They always made excuses to not come. They weren't very sociable people.

"Bruised hip, shredded azaleas." I gave Byron a smile.

"So, just us and the Partha's?" I wondered.

"Well, I was thinking I would invite Ezra Fitz. He met Elliot, they got along really well." I felt Aria tense up a little beside me.

"It's kind of short notice," I said. I don't know why I was trying to give Aria and Ezra an out. This would be the perfect opportunity to see them more as a couple.

"Ezra still seems a little lost around campus," Byron said as an excuse. "He's not Aria's teacher anymore, he's a colleague so there wouldn't be a conflict of interest." I bit my lip. Oh, if you only knew. "I'll tell him he can invite a date." His date is going to be our daughter. Aria immediately stopped fiddling with the hangers on her bed. Angrily, she picked them up and stomped to her closet.

"That should be interesting," I said aloud. I guess it was a done deal. Byron was going to invite our daughter's older boyfriend over for a nice dinner with some of our closest friends. I wonder how they'll act around each other….

* * *

><p>I have no idea why I invited Jason. I regretted it the moment Aria walked in and he looked at her. The way she looked at him seemed strange to me though. She was blushing a little. Obviously, the only reason Jason agreed to attend the dinner was because Aria was going to be there.<p>

Aria didn't want him at the dinner. She was nervous about him being there. Why? Was he complicating things for her and Ezra? Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. Jason used to be a bad kid. He was into drugs and was just an all around bad kid but he's grown up a lot since then. You could tell he was better just by looking at him. I mean, the guy is very good looking. Ezra is more of Aria's type but Jason wasn't too shabby. I personally wouldn't have a problem with them dating.

"Oh, and your dad said that Mr. Fitz can come," I said lightening the mood in the room a bit. She plastered on a fake happy smile. She was nervous about this dinner. Well, if she didn't hide the fact that they're together she wouldn't have to be nervous.

"Terrific," she said tersely.

"You probably want to get used to calling him Ezra," I said. She gave me a smile and a nod. I bit my lip to keep from smiling mischievously. I looped my arm with hers as we made our way out of the school.

* * *

><p>I knew Mike wouldn't make it. I told Byron before the Partha's got here that he wasn't going to attend. He kept assuring me he would be here but I knew in my gut that he wasn't going to be. It was embarrassing trying to explain my son's absence. He usually attended these whether he liked it or not. The doorbell chose that moment to ring. I closed my eyes in thanks.<p>

Opening the door, I smiled at Ezra. He looked really good. "Hello. So glad you could make it." Ezra stepped through. He continued to smile. I hated to admit it but I missed that boyish smile of his. I loved Byron with all my heart but nobody's smile could make me weak in the knees like Ezra's.

"Thank you for inviting me," his deep voice sounded. "For you," he mumbled as he handed the flowers over to me. I took them with a gracious smile. "Hello, Aria," he soothed. I watched as Aria gave him a smile.

"Hi…Ezra," she said seductively.

"I'll put these in some water," I quickly said as I slipped in between them on my way to the kitchen. (**A/N: Anybody else notice that she put her hand like on his hip as she walked by? Lol) **

"Ezra!" I heard Byron holler. Dammit, Byron! I was trying to give them a little alone time before Jason got here.

"Uh, Byron! Help?" I yelled from the kitchen.

"Look what Ezra brought," he said as he glided into the kitchen. I leaned back against the counter with my arms crossed. He looked around the kitchen in confusion. "What did you need my help with?"

"What are you doing? I was trying to give them time to talk before…" Just then the doorbell rang. I threw my head back and groaned. I glanced over at Byron who looked at me strangely. "Forget it," I exasperated as I made my way back to the living room to greet Jason.

* * *

><p>The Partha's, Ezra, Jason, Aria, Byron, and myself were gathered in the living room chatting. Aria had sat herself down on the arm of the sofa beside Ezra. From where I was standing, I could see a slither of Ezra's arm around her and resting on the side of her thigh. I listened in as Jason and Byron discussed how Mr. and Mrs. DiLaurentis were doing. Ezra sipped on his scotch and made a sour face. He looked over at me and I gave him a smirk. He simply raised his eyebrows and quickly looked away to contain his own smile.<p>

"Uh, can I have another glass?" he questioned holding up his nearly empty glass. I nodded. He quickly moved his arm and stood up.

"Oh, you can stay seated. I'll bring it to you."

Ezra bent his back backward and shook his head. "Nah, I need to get up and walk a little." I nodded and motioned for him to follow me. I grabbed the scotch he brought us and faced him. I held it up with a raised eyebrow. The vain in his neck popped.

"What's wrong Ezra? Don't like the scotch?" I teased. Ezra cleared his throat and took a step closer to me.

Sighing, he peered over at me. "The guy at the store said Byron liked it. Personally, it tastes horrible but he's the host. I got you flowers and brought him the worst tasting scotch I've ever had." I laughed. Ezra nodded embarrassingly.

"What's going on?" Aria asked as she strode in. Ezra looked over at her with a wide smile.

"Your mother is picking on me," he informed her.

"I was not!" I mockingly yelled. He chuckled and shook his head. Aria smiled at the two of us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her give him a quirked eyebrow which he returned.

"So, Ella how do you like teaching?" he asked. I told him about how much I was loving it. He seemed genuinely interested. He turned to Aria with a smirk. "How do _you _like having your mother for a teacher?"

Aria chuckled. "I get lectured there and then I come home to get lectured here. It's a lose/lose situation," she teased. I narrowed my eyes at her. Laughing, she said, "Nah, it's not that bad." Aria paused before continuing, "I miss you, though." Ezra gave her a heartfelt smile.

"She's the only one," I coughed out. Ezra pursed his lips but continued to look at Aria. Aria simply rolled her eyes. I grabbed the scotch from the cabinet and poured some in Ezra's glass after rinsing it out.

"I miss you, too." I looked over at Ezra. Aria's eyes bugged out. "I mean, uh, all of my-my students," he stuttered. He gave me a nervous smile. I pursed my lips at him knowingly but said nothing.

"We sh-should get back. They're probably wondering where we are," Aria was quick to say. Ezra agreed and grabbed his glass before following Aria. I lagged behind. I watched as they walked side by side and their hands lightly touched. Ezra kept reaching out like he was going to take her hand but immediately pulled back. Even though he was her teacher, they do make a cute couple. He obviously really does care about her.

I walked back into the living room only to see that Aria was missing. "Emily called her. She went to go take it," Byron informed me when he saw me scanning the room. At first, I feared she made an exit. I looked over at Ezra to see him staring coldly at Jason. He had seen the way he looked at Aria and Ezra didn't like it. It was apparent on his face. I slipped over to Ezra and sat down beside him.

I leaned in close and whispered, "You might want to cover up your dislike for Jason a little better. It's written _all _over your face." Ezra choked on his scotch. Everyone looked over at us. He coughed out his apologies. I got up and made my way back to the kitchen when I heard a ding from the stove.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guess what is tomorrow? My first day back to school. Guess what else is tomorrow? Pretty Little Liars! No Ezra though)= I don't know whether to be excited or not for tomorrow. Haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm trying to decided whether I want Aria and Ezra to tell her parents or not in the show. On one hand I do because I want to see their reaction but on the other hand, i don't because I like the forbiddeness of it. That was totally not a word but oh well(= i am more excited by the finale! I cannot wait. Plus, on twitter, Marlene King is already giving out little spoilers for the second half and I am going crazy! Lol. Reminder as always to review!  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Byron POV**

I had seen the way Aria and Ezra practically clung to each other all night. They might as well be attached at the hip. Wherever Ezra went, Aria went. Ezra had to know that she had a crush on him. She made it so obvious!

"It was either going to Japan or Europe. I ended up biking through Conner Pass on my way to Caire, (**I'm not exactly sure if those are the two places he said. That's what it sounded like to me. Sorry if it's wrong!)**" Ezra said.

"So why did you pick Ireland?" I wondered as Aria walked into the room. I handed Ezra another glass of the scotch he brought me.

"I loved Joyce and Beckett. I wanted to see where they started."

"And you did it by bike!" I said fascinated. Aria was right about this guy. He wasn't that bad. I was completely wrong about him when I first met him. Although, throughout the evening I've noticed he and Ella whispering. They seem to flirt a lot but I figured they must be good friends from Rosewood. After all, he did recommend her for the job she now has. "That's great!"

"I've got a bike in my garage," Elliot spoke up. "Ever morning it mocks me." Ezra and I smile.

"Ah, you'll get back on it," Jason assured him. "Just have to add a baby seat." I never did like Jason. He always looked at Aria funny. That hadn't seemed to change. I don't think I was the only one who noticed the way he looked at Aria. Ezra didn't seem to like it as well.

"You cycle?" Ezra questioned Jason.

"Uh, some, yeah. When I first took off from college I did the Kona coast."

"That's where they have the triathlon, right?" I asked him. Might as well include the guy in the conversation.

"Yeah, I wanted to clear my head before I came back here. Riding those lava fields is like being on the moon, you know?" Show off.

"That's intense," Ezra said into his glass. That's Ezra's version of saying he's a show off.

"Yeah, it's what I needed." The tension in the room was almost unbearable. Whoever was ringing the doorbell had impeccable timing. Aria went to answer the door only to call Ella and I over within seconds. Barry walked through the door to inform us that our son had been caught in a B&E.

* * *

><p>I paced through the door after Mike who had practically jetted out the vehicle before I had it in park. I halted as soon as Ella called out to me.<p>

"Let him be."

I spun around to face her. "Ella..." I yelled.

"Mom? Dad?" I looked over to see Ezra and Aria walking to us from the kitchen. Ezra gave us a smile and a slight wave.

"Uh, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to leave. Aria asked me to stay…" Ezra said as he looked over at Aria.

"Thank you, Ezra," Ella spoke softly. He gave her a slight smile.

Ezra looked between the three of us as we stood silently. "Well, I, uh, should go…" he trailed off. I gave him a warm smile. He turned to Aria with raised eyebrows. "Sure _you _don't want to come?"

Aria smirked at him. "Please?" she teased. There was no way she was staying the night with him.

"Actually, Ezra, do you mind if she does?" Ella spoke up. All three of our eyes shot to her.

"What?" we all asked unison.

Ella looked between the three of us. "We need to talk," she said looking at me, "and I don't think Aria needs to be here for this."

There was silence before Ezra spoke up, "Uh, sure if she wants to." Aria nodded slowly before walking upstairs. Ella followed her leaving Ezra and I standing there silently. He looked from me to the ground as he waited for Aria. I took a few steps so I was standing right in front of him. He looked at me petrified. He had the same look gracing his features as he did the day of the parent/teacher conference. I was making him nervous. Good.

"Ezra, I trust you but I want to make some things clear." Ezra's eyes widened. "Separate beds, no touching, nothing. Got it?" Ezra nodded quickly. We both turned out attention to the staircase as Ella and Aria made there way down. Ezra stepped back and swallowed. Good. Ella narrowed her eyes at me. I simply shrugged.

"Ready to go?" Ezra choked out. Aria quirked an eyebrow but nodded. Ezra reached down and took Aria's bag from her grip. She gave him a flirtatious smile. He clenched his jaw. I don't think I'll have anything to worry about.

* * *

><p>"What the hell did you say to Ezra?" Ella asked as we got ready for bed that night. We spent two hours discussing our options for punishing Mike. Now, I was just tired and wanted to go to bed.<p>

"Nothing," I groaned.

Ella turned to me with her hands on her hips. I sat down on the edge of the bed and stared back at her. "Byron, when Aria and I came back down he was scared to death. You know you make him nervous ever since that damn parent/teacher conference."

I shrugged. "I simply told him not to make any moves on Aria."

Ella tilted her head at me. I raised my eyebrows. "Byron, Ezra wouldn't think of doing anything with Aria. Especially because of you."

"I'm not that bad," I reasoned.

"You bit the guys head off over an assumption." True but that wasn't just my fault. "Aria is in great hands. Ezra is a nice guy."

"Yeah, a nice guy who has a slight crush on our daughter," I mumbled. Ella halted from taking her earrings off. She stared at me. "Oh, come on! You don't see it? She's sixteen and yet he still feels the need to hang around so she's not alone? Please!"

"Aria asked him to stay. He helped her clean up while we were down at the station."

I shook my head. "I'm telling you. He likes her and she likes him. If anything happens tonight between them…"

"Nothing is going to happen!" Ella interrupted harshly. I pursed my lips. I hastily lied down and turned my back to her. Ella sighed before crawling into bed as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo, guess who can't wait for next Tuesday! This girl and probably every other PLL fan(= Anyway, I really loved Hanna's grandmother tonight! She was soooo funny! The MuchMusic promo needs to come out like...now. They're always sooo much better than ABCFamily's AND they always show Ezra in them(= I missed him tonight)= Soooooo...yeah. Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ella POV**

"Ezra!" I said happily. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

He took a look around the classroom. "Just visiting. I like what you've done to the room. It's very…plain," he spoke. He gave me a smirk. I stared at him coldly. He chuckled.

"There's no wonder my husband thought we were dating." Ezra raised his signature eyebrow at me. "I mean, you coming to visit me can't look good to others," I teased. Ezra nodded open mouthed.

"Actually, I came because the play is being performed tonight. The principal asked me to continue running it…"

"…and you are here setting up," I finished for him. He gave me a nod. "That's just a cover up. You're really here just to see me," I teased.

Ezra pursed his lips. "I don't think me visiting you at school is why your husband thought we were dating. I think it's the fact that you are constantly flirting with me…"

I opened my mouth in shock. "Me? Flirting? How about you?" I mocked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he stated simply. I was about to be smartass when a few students walked in.

"Mr. Fitz!" they yelled as they greeted him. I shook my head as the kids gave him handshakes and asked about his new job. Aria walked in and gave him a smile. She walked straight into his outstretched arms. I smiled slightly. This is the first time I've actually seen them show affection. Well, with an audience anyway.

"Good to see you, Aria," he soothed as he reluctantly pulled away.

"You, too," Aria mumbled. Hanna snickered from behind Aria. Aria threw her elbow back lightly and hit Hanna in the stomach. Hanna clutched her stomach before making her way to her seat. The bell rang and everyone fell silent.

Ezra turned to me. "Told you they liked me better!" he mocked before leaving. I pressed my tongue to my cheek as I watched him close the door. He looked at me through the window and I simply shook my head. He nodded to me before walking to the auditorium.

* * *

><p>I walked into the auditorium that evening and saw the crowd piled in there. Byron was supposed to be meeting me there so we could see the play. Aria was Ezra's stage manager. Go figure. I watched as Aria crossed the stage to meet Ezra in the middle. He looked up at her and grinned. She handed him a file.<p>

"Aria!" I heard Mona scream. I felt a hand on my lower back and turned to see Byron standing there. I smiled up at him before looking back at the stage. The whole auditorium had gone quiet and was watching Mona and Aria. "My throat is a little sore. Can you be a darling and go get me some tea?" she asked mockingly.

Aria plastered on a fake smile. Ezra watched from behind Aria silently. "Mona, I'm not your assistant," she bit out. "I'm Ezra's assistant."

Mona tilted her head. "Ezra?" she questioned. Aria closed her eyes.

"Mr. Fitz. Whatever." Aria was getting angry. Ezra bit his lip and watched the interaction speechless.

"What exactly have you been assisting _Ezra _with?" she teased. She pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows. Aria narrowed her eyes and started to stalk forward when Ezra reached out and grabbed her elbow.

Aria spun to face him. "What?" she asked incredulous. Ezra looked at her pointedly. "Don't look at me like that!" she said. He continued to stare down at her.

"Mona, can you please go get ready?" Mona was about to protest when Ezra continued, "Now?" Mona sighed before sauntering off.

Aria threw her hands up. "Really?" she shouted. Ezra stood a little taller to show her his height on her. Aria immediately shut her mouth.

"Aria, can you just do what she says?" he asked her.

Aria opened her mouth in shock. There's about to be trouble in paradise. "Do what she says?" Aria shouted. Ezra's eyes grew wide in realization as to what he's just suggested. "I'm not her slave!"

"I wasn't implying that!" Ezra reasoned. "I'm just saying, can't you be the better person?" Aria stared at him coldly. "Please?" he pleaded. Aria sucked in a breath and let it out. Aria looked out to us.

"Why do I have to be the bigger person?"

Ezra smiled. "Because I know you can be." I smiled. He really believed in Aria. It was actually really sweet to see the interaction between the two.

Aria, apparently, was a sucker for his batted blue eyes. "Fine," she bit out through clenched teeth. "but you owe me," she said pushing her pointer finger into his chest. Ezra smiled and nodded as Aria turned and went in search of some tea.

I laid a hand on Byron's arm. "I'll be right back," I whispered as I got up from my seat and made my way to the stage. "Wow. Look at you, hotshot!" I said. Ezra looked up from the file in his hand and grinned. He closed the folder and popped his collar with one hand jokingly. He let out a chuckle. "That was impressive."

"What?" he questioned.

"You actually got Aria to listen to you. I thought for sure she was going to kill you," I spoke. Ezra smiled.

"I have a way with women," he explained. He shrugged his shoulders as he said, "They can't seem to resist the Fitz charm." Didn't I know it. Ezra may not believe it but he was one guy who knew how to handle a woman. He was definitely a charmer. He was very shy but he knew what he was doing.

"Well, I better get back to my seat. Good luck," I told him.

"With the play?" he questioned.

I grinned and shook my head. "With Aria." He gave me a smirk as I headed back to my seat.

* * *

><p>I was a little surprised at how well the acting was. Mona actually did really well. Hanna was a little over the top but then again that was Hanna. Everyone was on their feet clapping at the end of the play. The cast and Ezra stepped out and took a bow. Ezra held out his arm motioning for someone to join him. Ezra grins and walks off stage only to pull Aria out with him. He motioned to her before clapping along with everyone else. Aria blushed and took a bow.<p>

Ezra grabbed the mic. "I'd just like to thank everyone for coming out tonight. The students behind me have dedicated their time and hard work into making sure this was a good play. Personally, I think they did amazing, don't you?" he asked the audience. Everyone clapped and a few whistled. He nodded as he looked at the cast behind him. "I'd also like to thank my stage manager, Aria Montgomery. This definitely wouldn't have been as well as it was without her. My right hand woman!" he said as he pointed to her. Aria simply shook her head with a smile. I looked over at Spencer and Hanna who were elbowing each other lightly and laughing.

Ezra lifted one arm and Aria stepped into him. They did a sideways hug as they took a look at the crowd. I looked over at Byron who looked to me with a quirked eyebrow. I still can't believe he had been completely oblivious the whole time while he was her teacher. Now, he might suspect something but he still doesn't _know_ which to me is unbelievable.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing!" I said as I walked backstage and greeted Ezra and Aria. They both smiled their thanks. "You did well, Ezra. I'm impressed."<p>

Ezra put a hand to his heart. "Aw, that means so much to me," he mocked. I gave him a sarcastic look causing him to grin.

"Are you two always like this?" Byron asked for the first time. I was wondering how long it was going to take him to ask about the flirting.

Ella chuckled. "Pretty much." Ezra nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me. I think some fans want my autograph," he said as he passed us. He patted Byron on the shoulder. "See you guys later. Again, thank you, Aria. You really did help me…a lot." She grinned widely at him and nodded. They stared at each other for a moment before Ezra snapped out of his reverie and made his way over to a gathering of people.

"He's so cute," I told Aria. Byron looked to me. "What? I never said he wasn't cute, I just said I wasn't dating him." I looked to Aria and winked. She gave me a smirk. "I can look but not touch," I teased Byron. Byron looked away from me. He was so sensitive lately. "I'm just kidding," I said softly as I laid my hand on his upper arm. He turned to me and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooooo, I'm still waiting on the MuchMusic promo AND the sneak peeks! They used to be on the website like a few hours after the episode aired! What happened to that? Grrrrr. Still upset there is only one episode left)= BUT Ian Harding is in the Halloween episode! Whoop whoop(= **

**Anyway, I'm just going to reiterate what I have mentioned before. My junior year of high school started two days ago and I have an AP class along with Trig and English 11AA. Also, I just got a job and I work on Tuesday's, Thursday's, and some Saturday's. Sooooo...I don't know when exactly I will be able to post anymore. I will do my best to keep writing. I usually stay up until 11 or so and I get on the computer to write at about 9 but that's with me not having a lot of homework. Please be patient with me. **

**Also, some of you may like the next thing I have to say...I'm reconsidering ending this after the mid-season finale. That is I'm RECONSIDERING. It's not definite yet. I just got to thinking that I could take a break from this story until the Halloween episode or until the second half and then start it up again. So...if you really like this story, be sure to keep up with it. **

**One more thing, I really do appreciate the reviews I have been receiving on this story. It's part of the reason I am considering continuing it. So keep reviewing! I am also working on another story but due to school, I don't know how much I'll get done. So far, I like it and I hope you do as well.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ella POV**

I made my way to each of the booths. I lifted my eyes and scanned the room until I caught sight of Ezra. I smiled to myself before making my way over. He looked up and grinned.

"Mrs. Montgomery! You going back to school?" he teased. The woman beside him raised her eyebrows. I smirked at him.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, Mr. Fitz." He tilted his head with a small smile. "I was just browsing. I do have a sixteen year old daughter." Ezra's smile faltered considerably at the mention of Aria. "Speaking of Aria, have you seen her? Has she talked to you about attending Hollis?"

Ezra opened his mouth as he scanned the crowd behind me. "I did see her. We chatted for a few but we didn't really discuss in detail. I told her to come by my office at Hollis if she needed any more info. Or," he said motioning to me, "she can ask Byron." I nodded.

"Uh, hi. I'm Jackie," said the brown haired woman beside Ezra.

"Oh! Ella, sorry, this is Jackie Molina. Jackie this is Ella Montgomery, Professor Montgomery's wife," Ezra introduced us. We shook hands politely.

Jackie smiled up at Ezra flirtatiously. I narrowed my eyes at the two. Jackie placed her hand on his upper arm as she said, "We're running out of forms. I'll run to your car and grab some more." He nodded. She turned to me. "It was nice meeting you." I nodded in agreement as she walked away.

I looked back at Ezra with a raised eyebrow. He looked down and moved some things around on the table. He looked back up and knitted his eyebrows together. "What?" he asked.

"You and Jackie seem…" I trailed off. Ezra shook his head.

"She's my ex-fiancé. Nothing more." I nodded slowly. Ezra had a fiancé once?

I smiled at him sadly. "When did you guys break up?" I wondered. It better have been before he got with Aria because if not, all hell was about to break loose.

"It's probably been a year and a half now. We dated for about two years and then got engaged. A month before the wedding she said she couldn't commit." He shrugged. It didn't really seem to bother him that she dumped him.

I pursed my lips. "Well, she still likes you." Ezra narrowed his eyes at me.

He chuckled. "You and Aria are so much alike. She came by here and said the same thing."

"Yeah, but she was probably jealous."

Ezra nodded biting his lip. "You're not?" he teased me. I tilted my head at him mockingly. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jackie asked as she waltzed up to us with a box.

Ezra cleared his throat. "Uh, nothing."

I looked between the two for several awkward minutes before saying, "Well, I should go. It was nice seeing you, Ezra. You need to come over for dinner soon."

"I will. Name the day and time," Ezra stated.

I grinned at him before turning my attention to Jackie. "It was nice meeting you, Jackie." She nodded at me before I left.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I walked down the steps of the school. I glanced across the street to see Ezra's car holding him and Spencer. I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion. Why were they together? They seemed to be arguing.<p>

I stood there for a moment and watched. Spencer was obviously mad or worried about something. All I could see on Ezra was the back of his head but it obviously seemed personal. I stuck around until Spencer got out of the car and he drove off leaving behind a puff of smoke. They hadn't shown any affection toward one another.

Why the hell was she in his car, though? Was my daughter not the only one he was dating? He was now dating two former students? He was cheating on my daughter? I clenched my jaw as I quickly got in my vehicle and followed him.

I slowed as I saw him come to a stop outside Jason DiLaurentis' house. I narrowed my eyes hoping to get a clearer view of what was going on. I could see Ezra and Aria talking. They didn't really seem to be arguing about anything. He was staring down at her with his head tilted to the side. I watched as Aria took a step forward. Aria, don't kiss him. He's cheating on you! I wanted to interrupt but I couldn't. I watched as Ezra quickly cupped her face and planted soft kisses on her lips.

I looked away. Resting my elbow against the door, I covered my eyes with my hand. When I looked back out there, Aria was retrieving a box from Jason. Ezra was standing a few feet behind Aria with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Aria walked toward his car leaving Jason behind. Ezra opened the door for her and waited until she got in before closing it behind her. Jason stared them down as they made their way down the road.

How could my daughter be so naive? I mean, seriously? The guy was fooling her into believing he actually cared for her! Who was I kidding? he had everybody fooled including me. I released an angry breath before putting the car in drive.

* * *

><p>Should I talk to her? Aria had gotten home not long after I did. I peeked out when I heard a car pull up and saw Ezra's car parked in the driveway. Aria raced in and up to her bedroom.<p>

I decided that maybe I should talk to her. I walked upstairs and started the conversation about Mike. That was a good way to ease into the Ezra topic. At the last minute, I thought twice about confronting her about it. I went to walk out of her bedroom when I determinedly spoke.

"Actually, there was, um, one other thing. I feel kind of strange even bringing it up but, um, earlier this year there were some rumors about Mr. Fitz being involved with a student." Aria's face froze. She was terrified that I knew. Should I tell her that I knew? Should I drop her some hints that I saw Spencer and Ezra together and trust she confronts them about it? I shook my head unable to answer the questions.

"Yeah…" Aria said softly.

"And I just assumed it was gossip," I continued, "because he was young and clearly a lot of students were nursing a crush on him but maybe I shouldn't have." Aria's face never changed.

"Shouldn't have what?" she questioned.

"Assumed it wasn't true," I answered her. Aria stared at me blankly. I'm going to give her a chance to tell me what's going on with her and Ezra. "Is there something you want to tell me about Mr. Fitz…" I let that hang out there as I waited for a reply. Aria looked down and then back up at me. She thought I knew. She thought I was going to step forward and admit I knew. "…and Spencer?" I continued on.

"What?" she smiled.

"Are Mr. Fitz and Spencer…involved?" I asked her diligently.

"What? No!" she said with a grin. "Why would you even think that?" she questioned.

"Well, because I saw them talking in his car and it seemed…intimate."

"Well, there not…intimate." Aria didn't seem surprised when I said I saw them in his car. If anything she seemed…understanding. I nodded. "But would it be so bad if they were though?" she asked hurriedly. And there it was. The question I knew was bound to surface with this conversation. How do I answer? "You said so yourself, there's barely any age difference."

I decided to talk like a mother. I still wasn't convinced that Ezra wasn't dating Spencer. He was a good guy but no one is perfect. He could've made a mistake. Byron did. "Yeah but, I mean, that's not the point. He was her teacher and if I found out that he abused his power like that I'd be really disappointed." The instant I saw Aria's face I regretted saying it.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "Well…there-there's nothing going on between them so…"

I studied her as I said, "Good." Aria turned her back to me. I knew this would hurt her more but maybe it needed to be said. If it were any other teacher, it would be true. "You know, I take that back." I saw a glimmer of hope in Aria's eyes which made it even more difficult to say. "I'd feel more than disappointed. I'd feel betrayed." I rushed out of the room so I wouldn't have to look at her pained face any longer.

I got to the kitchen before I plopped down in a chair. I rested my elbow on the table before putting my head in my hand. My head snapped to the door as it opened. Byron stepped through.

"You're home," I said with a smile. "How did the meetings go?" I asked him.

Sighing, he draped his jacket over the back of a chair. "Long and pointless," he said with a soft smile. He leaned down for a kiss before sitting down himself. "What's going on?" he asked quietly.

I chewed on my bottom lip. "Remember those rumors about Ezra? The one you told me about during the Dance-A-Thon?" Byron looked down before nodding. "What if they were true?"

Byron chuckled. "Ezra's a good guy, Ella."

"I'm not saying he's not," I quickly defended myself. "I'm just saying that people make mistakes. You should know that." Byron looked down at his hands and clenched his jaw.

"Who do you think he was dating?" he asked quietly.

I breathed deeply before glancing at the stairs. "Well, I saw him with Spencer today at the College Fair. They were talking in his car. I talked to Aria about it. She said nothing is going on…"

Byron quickly butted in. "She likes Ezra and Spencer is her best friend. She isn't gonna rat either one of them out," he pointed out. I nodded and pursed my lips. "What's this about, Ella? You've been acting strange lately."

Sighing, I looked at him. "It's just…this whole Ian thing. I worked with him every single day and never once suspected anything. What if we're missing things that we shouldn't be?"

Byron sighed. "I can promise you that Ezra isn't Ian."

"What if Ezra was dating Aria?" I blurted out. Byron's whole demeanor changed as I snapped my mouth closed and my eyes grew wide.

"Why would you say that?" he asked. He was getting angry.

"I'm just asking. Would it be a big deal to you?"

Byron was quiet. "That depends."

"On what?" I inquired quietly.

"When the relationship started," he said as if it were obvious. "If it started after he started working at Hollis it wouldn't be that big of a deal but if it started when he was her teacher…well, I'd kill him." I nodded lamely. Byron narrowed his eyes at me. "Is there something you know that I don't?"

I opened my mouth to answer. Heels clicking down the stairs jolted me away from Byron. I smiled over at Aria. "I'm going over to Spencer's." I nodded to her.

"Be careful!" I hollered just before she closed the door behind her. Byron looked to me. "I'm going to bed."

"Ella…" Byron began.

"It's been a long day," I interrupted before heading upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo, I had difficulty writing this chapter simply because Ella's reaction didn't go well with the story but I think the way I wrote it, it fits in nicely. At least, I hope it does(= Anywho, the MuchMusic promo finally came out and guess what...Ezra was not in it. Booo)= BUT, what if that was him Aria was talking to on the phone? I'm going to miss the first airing on Tuesday because of work which is completely depressing me but I've decided that I do not care how much homework I have or how late I get home, I AM WATCHING IT! Still waiting for that Ella/Ezra scene and the Aria/Jackie scene. Sneak peeks need to be posted like...yesterday. Wait, make that last two days ago. Anyyyyway, like always, review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Ella POV

"Mom, we all get it wrong sometimes." I sat in the kitchen shortly after Aria left for Tom's wedding and pondered these words she had said to me. What exactly was she talking about? Keeping Byron's secret? Or maybe keeping her own student/teacher relationship a secret? Or maybe I've had it wrong the whole time. Maybe all the references I keep making to her and Ezra having a relationship is actually her covering for Spencer. I shook my head in confusion. Who knew that being a teacher at a high school and raising two high schooler's could be so difficult and full of drama?

Aria loves Ezra. Everyone can see she has a crush on him. So why is she helping Spencer keep it a secret? Does Ezra know she knows? Does _Spencer _know she knows? I pinched the bridge of my nose in agony. I needed another bath because that one hour to myself helped absolutely nothing.

"Everything okay, Ella?" I snapped my eyes open and looked over at the door. Byron walked in and sat his briefcase down before waltzing up to me and taking a seat across from me. I smiled at him hoping he would take that as a sign that I'm fine. He didn't. "Ella," he said sternly.

"I think Ezra and Spencer are still dating," I told him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Ella, we talked about this," he said shaking his head.

"I know, I know. It's just…" I pursed my lips. "I've heard some things since I've been working at Rosewood that I haven't told you. Things between Aria and him. I thought Aria was the one he was dating and that's why I didn't tell you. I knew you'd get angry but now…now I'm not so sure it's Aria. Some of the conversations I heard, she made sure to give me enough information to conjure up the fact that they're dating. What if she knew I was listening and portrayed it as her and Ezra dating instead of him and Spencer?"

Byron chuckled. "Ella, you're thinking more about this than you should."

"Am I?" I asked hurriedly. "Think about it. At Ian's funeral, Ezra said he was here to support the students but he called Spencer by name. I saw Spencer and Ezra in his car in an obviously intimate conversation. It all just adds up. Plus, if it was Aria he was dating, you know her, she's _terrible _at keeping secrets!" Byron bit the inside of his cheek in thought. I licked my lips and raised my eyebrows.

"Okay, I see your point but let's not do anything irrational until we know for sure, okay?" he reasoned. I breathed out a sigh and nodded. He smiled at me before kissing me on the forehead and heading upstairs.

"What's Ezra doing here?" Byron asked. I looked over at the entrance to the station and saw Ezra talking to an officer. I knew Byron and I were thinking the same thing. _To see Spencer_. I could feel Byron tense. He was finally realizing that maybe my theory wasn't so wrong after all. Maybe I had in fact been right.

"Uh, why don't you hear Peter out? I'll be right back." I walked over to Ezra as he turned to face me. He breathed deeply and made himself a little taller. He looked scared out of his mind. Because I knew or because he was in a police station?

"Ella," he greeted me.

I waited until I was close enough to him that I could lower my voice before I spoke. "I know why you're here." I bit out.

Ezra nodded. "You need to understand that I-"

"Stop," I said. I didn't want to hear his excuses. "This is a very small town. People see things and they talk." I got even more angry when he just stood there and stared at me as if he was innocent. "I actually thought you were an outstanding teacher." I was hoping that would get to him but by the look on his face, it hardly had an effect on him.

"I'm in love with her," he replied. I closed my eyes and released a shaky breath trying to conceal my anger. As much as I hate the fact that he was dating a student, I couldn't bring myself to say something in front everyone else. He was still a good guy just in a bad situation.

"I'm gonna give you one chance to walk away from this. Not because you deserve it but because this is the last thing we need to deal with right now." He clenched his jaw in determination. I have a feeling he isn't going to listen to me at all and I'll have no choice but to tell Veronica and Peter. "And when you go, you need to keep going because if Spencer's parents find out about this they will ruin you," I told him quietly. His eyes grew wide. He looked surprised.

He opened and closed his mouth several times as he narrowed his eyes. "What?" he croaked out.

I clenched my jaw and stepped even closer to him. "Look, Ezra, I know about you and Spencer. These girls and us have been through enough this past year without adding a teacher/student affair to it, don't you think?" I bit out trough clenched teeth. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked down. He looked back up defeated. He nodded once before turning and walking away. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Everything okay?" Byron asked. I spun around to face him. I nodded with a small smile. "So…" he trailed off and looked over my shoulder in the direction Ezra had disappeared to, "what was he doing here?" he questioned.

"Oh," Ella brushed it off, "he was just here to see how the girls were." Byron narrowed his eyes.

"All the girls or one in particular?"

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it again. Should I tell him? I closed my eyes and shook my head. "All of them. Maybe I was wrong before…" I trailed off as Veronica made her way toward us. Judging by the look on her face, I'd say it's going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I decided to continue this story. Based on Ella and Byron's reactions during the 2B premiere…some things are off. However, try and bear with me. Lol. Speaking of the premiere…Best episode ever! I absolutely loved the Ezra/Jackie showdown. Anyway…please review and let me know if you think I should continue with this story or not. Please and thank you(=**


	23. Chapter 23

**1 Month Later…**

Byron POV

I watched from the table coffee and newspaper in hand as Ella sauntered into the kitchen without a word. I sighed. Something was off with her. But then again, when your daughter is almost put in jail for tampering with evidence that could mess anyone up.

I looked to the door quickly when I heard it open. I sighed when I saw Aria and Mike walk through the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ella do the same. "Hey, guys. Mike, how was your session?"

Mike nodded. "It was good. Oh, hey, we ran into Mr. Fitz."

I raised my eyebrows and nodded. "Really? Where?"

"Outside the bike shop. He said he missed Aria," Mike joked as he elbowed his sister. Aria, not smiling, elbowed him back, but it wasn't like Mike's. She elbowed him like she wanted him to shut up. I lifted and eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Uh, nothing. He was just wondering where I had been. He hadn't seen me around Hollis recently," Aria spoke up with a forced smile. I narrowed my eyes. Something was going on. She used to love when we spoke about Ezra or when she ran into him, but now it seemed like she couldn't wait to end the conversation.

"Well, not only that. He wants his book back, too." I glanced over at Mike before returning my attention to my daughter. I tilted my head in question.

"It's nothing. Just a book he thought I'd enjoy. I'm taking it over to Hollis tomorrow, I think," she said with a smile.

"Well, we have to get to school," Ella spoke up for the first time. She wasn't smiling either. Okay, what's going on? Aria and Mike nodded before walking out the door. I stood up and grabbed Ella lightly by the arm.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing. This whole community service and tampering with evidence thing is just getting to me. I'm fine." She leaned in and pecked me on the lips before saying her farewell.

* * *

><p>I was in Ezra's office talking with him about joining our classes for an evening when my phone went off. I winced a little as I opened it fearing it would be someone wanting more answers from me about Aria. Luckily, it was just Ella telling me to grab some food on the way home.<p>

"Is everything okay?" Ezra questioned left hand on his hip and the other holding his coffee cup.

"Well, I never used to wince when my phone went off, not I've got judges and lawyers on my speed-dial. It's a different world," I told him as I turned to get out of the room. The last thing I needed was for someone else to take pity on me and my family.

"How are you holding up?" I closed my eyes momentarily. Damn, not fast enough. I released a breath.

"One day at a time," I said turning to face him again. "Families get through much worse than this," I reasoned. "Everyone's been very polite about what happened, very sympathetic," I bit out. "And I hate it. I know that underneath it, they're just glad it wasn't their kid that got in trouble."

I turned to walk out only for him to speak again. "I guess, I know Aria enough to believe that she would never do anything to hurt you or Ella." I stared at him. He was defending a girl he barely knew.

"Yeah, well, nobody starts out to hurt anybody." I watched as he looked down.

"No. No they don't," he forced out.

"Hey, you should come back over. We'll finish that dinner…and that scotch," I said changing the subject.

"I would love it," he said with a smile.

"All right, I'll talk to Ella." I made my way through the door as I heard him say 'great.' Finally, I made it through a conversation without someone taking pity on me. Ezra seemed to genuinely believe that the police made a mistake. That Aria wouldn't do something like that. I shook my head as I felt a headache coming on.

* * *

><p>"Ezra?" I peeked my head around the corner from the kitchen to see my wife holding the door open as a nervous Ezra stood on the other side of it. "What are you doing here?" she questioned him rather harshly. I scrunched my eyebrows together. Ezra opened his mouth to say something as he glanced over at me. Ella, too, turned to me before sighing and swinging her arm to motion him in. Ezra swallowed and stepped across the threshold.<p>

"Everything okay, Ezra?" I asked as I made my way into the room. He nodded silently. We stood there for a moment in silence. I raised my eyebrows at his staring face and tilted my head in question.

"Is Aria here?" he asked. I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Aria!" I hollered up to her as I kept my eyes focused on Ezra. He looked down unable to handle it. What's the matter with him? I faintly heard Aria's door open and softly close. I heard the light clicking of her heels on the stairs before turning to look at her. I gave her a small smile which she vaguely returned.

Aria looked to Ezra and gave him a soft smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ezra nod once. "Um, Byron, Ella, could you sit down, please?" he asked motioning to the couch. I looked over at Ella who was licking her lips. Slowly, the two of us made out way to the couch and Aria to the arm of the couch. I rested my elbows on my knees as I stared up at him. He nervously looked from Ella, to me, then to the ground.

Ezra ran a hand down his tie before speaking. "I wanted to clarify something. We," he motioned to Aria, "wanted to tell you something important." Ella and I both turned to look at Aria questioningly. I glanced back at Ezra who had his hands clasped in front of him. His knuckles were practically going white from the tight grasp he had on them. He moved his mouth to speak as he looked at Aria out of the corner of his eye. I glanced over at her briefly to see her fearful yet hopeful eyes. "I'm in love with your daughter." The room was deathly quiet. Did I just hear him correctly? He refused to look us in the eye. "I love Aria," he spoke again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Intense…haha. I was debating on whether to do the next scene in Byron or Ella's POV and ultimately decided on Ella's. I personally think it would be interesting to write either one.(I may even do two chapters of the same scene for both POV's, haven't decided) I'm really glad that I decided to return to this story and I am so glad that all of you have continued to read it. Anyway, uh, review, please! Now, I'm going to go work on the next chapter(= Could be up tonight, but doubtful. If not tonight, then tomorrow!(=**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ella POV**

You could hear the deafness of the room at Ezra's confession. I instinctively reached over to Byron and laid my hand on his arm. My eyes refused to leave Ezra's face but it was hard to miss the shocked expression upon Byron's face. Funny, I suspected this before and it didn't bother me, but for some reason…now it was. Now that they were exposing their relationship to Byron and I, there was a sense of…déjà vu. Byron and Meredith popped into my head.

Ezra, twiddling his fingers nervously, released a hasty breath as Aria stood. I looked over at her as she walked to his side. "We met before school started this year." Ezra nodded. I shook my head slightly unable to form words. Byron seemed to be in the same position. I don't understand why I was having a problem with it now. I mean, I knew before something was going on and Byron's affair didn't have an effect, but now that there are out, it is? Why?

Over Ezra's shoulder I saw Mike walk down the stairs. "Mike," I warned him, "You should go back upstairs." Mike remained where he was despite my tone. He even took one more step down.

Ezra immediately spoke again. "I wanted you to know that this started before Aria was assigned to my class."

"What started?" I asked playing dumb.

"Wh-wait, what do you mean before she was assigned to your class?" Byron asked.

"She wasn't my student…then."

"She wasn't your student then?" Byron bit out heatedly. I had to hand it to Ezra, he had gigantic balls.

I looked to Aria with a faux smile. Shaking my head, I said, "This can't be true!"

"It is," Aria quickly said nodding her head sharply. "Really." She reached over and clasped her hand in Ezra's lovingly placing her other hand on his arm. "I love him," she said with a smile. Ezra looked down knowing anger was slowly filling the room.

I released a breath and stood. "This was going on…this happened when you were her teacher?" I questioned pointing at him.

Ezra didn't miss a beat. "Yes."

Byron stood next to me angrily. "Do you understand what you're saying?"

"Yes I do," Ezra responded quickly. Once again…balls…gigantic.

"No, I don't think you do because if you did, you wouldn't be standing here. You wouldn't dare!" I said growing angrier by the second. Ezra's scared eyes stared back at me.

"Aria, go upstairs and take Mike with you," Byron said.

"No. No, I'm-I'm staying here." She was using her scared voice.

"If this is true, what you're telling us-"

"It is," Ezra interrupted.

"No!" I said quickly.

Ezra and Aria both glanced over at me. "What I'm hoping can happen is that-" Ezra started.

"No, what is going to happen," Byron interrupted loudly, "is you are going to leave this house right now!"

"Mr. Montgomery-"

"End of conversation!" Byron settled it.

"Dad, jus-just-"

"Aria, no!" I spoke up.

"Byron-"

"I am not asking you, I am telling you!" Byron stepped closer to Ezra and raised his voice.

"Dad," Aria said faintly. The next thing I knew, Mike pushed Byron back and nailed Ezra in the face before Byron had a chance to recover.

"Mike!" Aria shrieked.

I put my hand up to cover my mouth as Ezra brought his fingers up to his now cut lip and Byron grabbed Mike to pull him away. I straightened my shirt as I watched Mike walk to the door. He opened it and held it there, waiting.

Ezra groaned and dabbed away the blood with his fingers. He looked back at Aria silently asking her what to do. "Maybe you should go," she said quietly with sad, fearful eyes. Wordlessly, Ezra made his way to the door and Mike closed it behind him.

Mike walked back into the living room and looked between the three of us. His eyes rested on Aria for a moment longer before he heading up to his room. I glanced over at Aria licking my lips. She bit her bottom lip. "Dad-"

"Not now," he spoke before hastily walking to the kitchen. Aria looked down and took a shaky breath. She glanced over at me. I simply stared back. She nodded slowly before walking up the stairs to her own room. I sank down to my original seat as I heard the soft click of her door shutting. I put my head in my hands and released a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

* * *

><p>I sat at the table picking at my fingernails under Byron's intense stair. "That comment you made about Aria…" he shook his head. "I can't believe this," he said softly to himself before making his way over to the scotch. He lifted a bottle and unscrewed the lid as he questioned me, "And you knew about this?"<p>

"I did not know about this," I lied, "I thought I knew about Spencer Hasting's."

"Spencer?' he asked.

I took a deep breath. "Yes, I saw them together and…you heard the same rumors I did," I reasoned.

"And you talked to him…about Spencer?"

"Yes," I replied instantly.

"And he lied to your face?" he asked angrily.

"Well," I said shaking my head and releasing a breath, "maybe I didn't give him a chance to tell me the truth." I was defending him. I was angry and upset, yet I could still defend him. God, what is going on with my, right now?

"Well, this is not about telling the truth. All right, this is about what he did. He is finished. The man is finished." He was adamant.

"Well, I suppose he is."

"You suppose?" he asked incredulous. Oh, no. He was not going to play the martyr and dump it all on Ezra. "You were here, you heard what he said."

I looked up at him. "Oh course I did."

"Well, then what's left to suppose?" he asked bitterly.

It's time to face the music, Byron. "It's just I realize that this happened when we came home."

He stared down at me painfully. "That has nothing to do with this," he said trying to convince himself more than me.

"I'm just trying to understand what she was thinking by getting involved with a teacher," I stated in an accusatory tone. I felt bad that I was bringing this up and forcing Byron to understand is adultery had a hand in this, as well, but he needed to hear it.

"Well, this is not about what she as thinking. This is about what he did." I rolled my eyes. "All right. We're talking about someone who should have known better. It shouldn't have started, but it-it was his responsibility to stop it."

The two of us remained quiet as the clinking of heels slowly came up behind me. "Can I say something, please?" Aria asked.

"Of course you can."

"Don't make up your minds right now," she pleaded. "You can't figure out in one night what I'm still trying to understand myself." For the first time, I turned in my chair to face her. "I love you…so much," she said looking from me to Byron. She shrugged helplessly. "But I love him, too." Byron looked away from her sharply. "So, please," she begged, "just imagine for one minute that this is real because it is, I swear to you it is." I looked down. I turned my back to her and Byron looked down at me.

"Just go to your room, Aria," Byron spoke roughly.

"Dad," she begged one more time. He remained quiet. "Mom," she tried.

"Go…upstairs," I stated. Byron and I stayed quiet as she walked out of the room. Byron reached up with his free hand and pinched the bridge of his nose before lazily wiping his eyes. "Byron…"

"I need to just…" he trailed off and shook his head before heading for the kitchen. I licked my lips and looked down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there is chapter 24!(= Is it bad that I'm kind of excited that Byron and Ella took the outing bad? I mean, now there drama will be about that instead of a third love interest (at least for now…) and they'll have to resort to sneaking around again. Ahh, old times(= haha. Anyway…review and let me know what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

Ella POV

I took each step slowly as I allowed my thoughts to take over. Aria and Mr. Fitz. Byron and I had spent all night in bed discussing their relationship. Needless to say, Ezra did not come out on the good side of that conversation. Not only on Byron's part, but mine as well. I mean, he was my colleague, my friend. I thought I could trust him. Sure he treats Aria well, but I needed to think about the rest of my family and this relationship will only tear it apart. It was different when they were in hiding. I didn't have to worry about it affecting anyone besides themselves.

I got to the top of the stairs when I heard Aria scoff. "Since when have I had a dress code, Dad?" she asked him.

I stepped into view as Byron responded, "Since we became aware of who you might be dressing for, so change your clothes." I opened my mouth to object when I saw Aria turn to me with raised eyebrows.

"Um," I said quietly. Aria faced her father and shrugged.

"Okay, well, what am I supposed to wear, a down parka?"

I saw Byron was about to respond to the snarky comment when I decided to interrupt. "Byron, I-I've got this." I pushed Aria lightly toward her bedroom which she begrudgingly stalked into. I gave Byron a look of steel as I followed her. I heard him huff once before I closed the door. I walked quickly to her closet while she removed her boots. "If I were you, I'd pick and choose my battles." I grabbed a random shirt and tossed it on the bed.

"Since when did wearing knee-high's become a battle?" she grumbled upset.

"Today is not the day to question your father," I stated before walking to the door.

"Why? He of all people coming down on me for an inappropriate relationship?" she asked unbelievingly. I stopped and spun to face her.

"Aria," I said loudly. The boom of my voice echoed throughout the room. Immediately, her face softened.

"I'm sorry," she whispered sympathetically. I looked away unable to look in her eyes. This was killing her. She stood and released a breath. "I just thought that maybe at least you would've-"

"That I would what?" I questioned. I need to take a stand on this. I needed to side with my husband no matter how wrong I think he is. "That ii would give my teenage daughter and Mr. Fitz my blessing?" I gritted out. "Your father and I are in agreement here because we were lied to for a really long time by you and by a colleague," I explained pointing at her.

"I didn't tell you guys because I was scared that you would react…react like this," she trailed off.

I nodded solemnly. "Yeah, well, evidently you know us a lot better than we know you, but that's going to change 'cause you're going to be spending a lot more time with your family and a lot less time with your friends."

"What does Ezra have to do with my friends?"

"And you're going to be cutting him off completely and that means not even saying goodbye, is that clear?" I could hear my voice rising with each word. Aria released a breath. The look in her eye showed nothing but sadness and shame, shame that I was her mother. I stared at her with the same icy look I gave Ezra at the police station.

She swallowed. "Do you like him?" I smiled for a moment before shaking my head.

"What?"

"Do you like him?" she asked more forcefully.

"I did," I settled on. We both remained quiet. I looked at her saddened eyes before slowly turning and opening her door before stepping out softly. I closed it behind me and leaned my back against the door. Was I doing the right thing? I could hear her huffing on the other side of the door as she changed.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Byron leaning against the doorjamb. "Is she changing?" he asked angrily.

I released a sigh. "Yes."

He shook his head. "Now I understand why he picked her out of the crowd of girls at the school. Did you see what she was wearing? It barely covered-"

"Byron!" I interrupted loudly. He clenched his jaw and looked down. "Not right now. You have to get to Hollis and Aria and I need to get to Rosewood. Please, just…just leave it alone for this morning, okay?" Byron pursed his lips but nodded. We heard the clinking of heels against the stairs. Byron straightened before rounding the island and walking out the door slamming it behind him.

"Was that Dad?" Aria asked behind me. I spun to her and stared.

I nodded my head in the direction of the front door. "Come on, let's get to school."

Aria gave a ruthless smile. "Uh, Mom, I have a car…"

I shrugged. "You're riding with me," I deadpanned. She stared at me in disbelief. She shook her head but followed me to my car.

* * *

><p>"Emily…" I called after her. She turned to me before she made it out into the hallway. "What else do I not know about my daughter?" That was another thing that bothered me. If she was able to keep something like this away from me for this long, what else was she keeping from me?<p>

Emily opened and closed her mouth. "I don't know what you mean," she answered. I looked down. She seemed genuine.

"It wasn't fair of me to ask that. Sorry," I mumbled. She was about to turn when she changed her mind.

"Aria's the same person she's always been. Someone you can be proud of." In that moment I realized that she knew. And if she knew, so did Spencer and Hanna. "Nothing's changed." She smiled before walking out. I sighed. Was I doing the right thing? I shook my head. All I was doing was repeating myself. This is what's best for our family. I pinched the bridge of my nose before returning to my grading.

* * *

><p>I was at home that evening going through our bathroom cabinet when I heard a sigh from the door. I looked over and saw Byron hastily throw his back against the doorjamb. I clenched my jaw. Guess what he wants to talk about!<p>

"I went to talk to Ezra," he stated. I jerked my head to him in shock.

"What? Why?" I questioned him. The anger inside of me was to its boiling point.

"To tell him to stay away from our daughter. I threatened to call the police." I stared at him in shock before turning my attention back to the cabinet. Where were those damn pills? "I mean, he actually stood there in front of me justifying his behavior." He faced me. "You should have been there."

"Yes, I should have!" I snapped.

"What, I followed an-an impulse, Ella. Wha-what are you looking for?" he snapped back.

I slammed the cabinet door closed. "An aspirin. How did this family go from this happy Christmas card in Europe to this fractured deceitful mess?" I brushed by him to head to the downstairs bathroom.

"Ella, don't give me that!"

"No, greetings from dysfunction junction. That one can't go to school because he's too depressed," I said pointing to Mike's room, "and this one only goes so she can date her teacher!" I snapped pointing to Aria's room. **(Is it just me, or is this line like…one of Ella's best? I think it's hilarious!)**

"All right, you know what, that's it. I'm calling the police!" Byron responded.

"No, you're not," I said.

"Why not?" he questioned angrily. Where had he been?

"Because we have a daughter whose reputation will be ruined just as much as his! I mean, she just got done doing community service last week!"

"Ella, I really think-"

"No! Stop! It is hard enough for her to walk through this town. The bell tower and then the shovel. Do you really want to subject your daughter to more police scrutiny?" I questioned him.

"Do you want to see him get away with this?" he asked me.

"Of course not," I responded, "but before we pick up our torches and pitchforks, let's take a moment and figure it out!" Byron stared at me waiting for me to continue. "I want to protect Aria. We raised her to be independent and open-minded and we don't get to be shocked that that is now who she is," I ended tearfully. Byron looked down finally considering my reasoning.

"So, what are we going to do?" he asked with tears in his own eyes.

I licked my lips and shrugged. "We're doing it. We forbade her to see him or talk to him, so let's just wait it out and pray that she…I don't know, forgets about him." Byron nodded once and released a long sigh.

* * *

><p>"Did Mike need us to pick him up?" Byron asked as we walked up to The Grille.<p>

"No, Gavin's mom was going to take him home. They were gonna stop and get a pizza." Finally, a nice dinner as a family. Well, minus Mike, of course. Hopefully this one will go as normal as possible. All of a sudden Byron stopped in front of Aria and I. He was looking in the window. I glanced in that direction and saw Ezra staring back us with petrified eyes. I glanced over at Aria to see her staring back at him. Byron spun around.

"You know what? We'll eat somewhere else."

"Byron," I tried. There was no reason we couldn't even be in the same restaurant as him.

"No, there are other restaurants," he deadpanned walking past me. Aria and I stood there. Aria faced me with a look of desperation. "Aria, come on. We're not staying here."

"Mom," she mumbled. The look in her eyes made my heart melt.

'Let's just go somewhere else," I said softly before following Byron. I turned to face Aria when I saw Byron was doing the same. She was frozen staring into the window. I could see Ezra's pained expression as he met her gaze. Tears formed in her eyes as she longed for him.

"Aria!" Byron called. "Aria! Come on, we're walking!" he tried again. Finally, she took a breath and followed us. I refused to look at her. I didn't want to see that look on her face. That look that told me she was in love with him.

"Byron…"

"We will find somewhere." He can work at the same college as the man but he couldn't go anywhere near a restaurant he happened to be at?

"It's a small town, Byron. Where do you want us to go for a bowl of pasta, Delaware?" I asked him sarcastically. This was getting a little ridiculous.

"Listen, if you would let me go to the police, we could eat wherever we wanted to."

"Can we not have that conversation right here on the Times Square?" I asked him. That's when Ron and Holden made their appearance. Ron always liked Aria. He had hopes of her and Holden getting together. Based on the conversation we just had, so did Byron. Aria didn't look too pleased.

* * *

><p>"This is not a goodbye call, this is just a please be patient call," I heard Aria whisper on the other side of her door. I chose that moment to knock on her door hoping to interrupt what I hoped was little contact with Ezra. I opened the door and she quickly sat up.<p>

"Hey! What's up?" she asked. She had this pursed look on her face. I seemed to be getting that look a lot these past two days.

"Well, your father and I invited Holden and his family over for dinner Sunday," I said walking in and taking a seat in her chair.

"Oh, great." She sounded less than pleased. She held up her phone and plastered on a fake smile. "I was actually just on the phone with Holden."

"Really?" I questioned.

She nodded. "Yeah," she breathed out looking down.

"Did he call you?" I pried.

"No, I called him." She scratched her arm, a sign of nervousness. "We were just talking about maybe getting together, seeing a movie or something, but if I'm still grounded then…" she trailed off with a shrug.

I pursed my lips knowingly. "Well, let me talk to your dad about it." Maybe if she saw Ezra this one time, she'd say her goodbye and forget about him. I knew in my mind that that was definitely not how that was going to go, but I still tried to convince myself. "If it's Holden, you know, it might be okay." I stood to leave, but not before I caught the knowing look on Aria's face. She was thinking the same thing I was thinking when we bumped into them. Her father is trying to get the two of them together. Of course he was going to tell her she could go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if the chapter seemed a bit rushed, but I'm kind of limited on time. Also, sorry for the really late delay. Luckily, there were no Byron and Ella scenes in 2x16 so I don't have to make those up. Soooo…who else is ready for Monday? I have this feeling that Ella is going to catch them together. And something that really confused me from 2x16 is: Was Ezra happy to see her? He didn't even crack a smile! Haha. Anyway, leave a review! **


End file.
